


A Mixed Bag of Cow Chop

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, fake chop - Fandom, i mean some chapters are fake chop realated... not all
Genre: Multi, also the chapter titles are crappy bc these are just drabbles, i have no clue when i'll ever add more parts but whatever, i hope you all enjoy, i just like to write little things, so i thought i would share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 21,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: As the name suggests, you never know what you'll get with this. Anything could possibly happen in these stories!Warnings/ summary will be included at the beginning of each story.(no stories will be related unless stated otherwise)





	1. Irony at Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing makes James more thirsty than killing some dude.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

“Aleksandr, will you chill the fuck out?” James snaps at his partner. They are on their way back from a meeting where things got a little… hectic.

“How can I chill? You killed a dude when we didn’t need to!” Aleks protests, running one hand through his blond hair. 

They were sent out to retrieve money, but the guy had fought back for some fucking reason. He went after Aleks, which he wasn’t prepared for. James had no choice but to stab the guy once to stop him then repeatedly stab him until he was actually dead. It was really unnecessary, but everyone knows James likes to go the extra mile. Everyone also knows who ever tries to harm Aleks in any way, shape, or form, will have to deal with his overprotective ass. Hence why Asher, Trevor, Joe, and Jakob are on their way to take care of the body. 

“Seven billion people in the world, and you’re over reacting because we killed one man. Aleks, we’re in a gang, for fucks sake!” James understands that Aleks doesn’t condone murdering innocent people, but James doesn’t consider a guy who tried killing his partner as ‘innocent’. "We started the damn thing!"

“But-” Aleks tries to protest, but James cuts him off.

“Seven. Billion. People. Now, quit complaining and drink your damn smoothie,” James snaps again. Aleks listens and takes a sip of his strawberry smoothie, trying to calm himself down. Apparently murdering a dude when they weren’t ordered to makes James crave smoothies, so they stopped and bought some. Thankfully no one could see the blood stains on their dark clothing.

“See, I saved your life and I bought you a smoothie. You should be thankful, you fuck.” James glances away from the road to flash Aleks a light hearted smile this time. 

“Yeah, thanks,” mumbles Aleks who returns the smile with one of his own. It’s a small one, but James can tell that it’s meaningful. “You’re right. That dude did deserve to die.”


	2. Brett the Dad Takes Care of Idiot Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks forgot to eat, so now Brett has to be the responsible one.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- There is mention of not eating, but in no way do I to refer to an actual eating disorder.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” James hisses to Aleks who, as soon as he stood up from where he was crouching, started swaying. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He straightens himself, positioning his gun so that he can defend himself if need be.

“Alright, fine, let’s go then.” Not in the mood for any type of bullshit, James leads Aleks and Brett down the hall where they need to break into a room and steal files. They’re practically running, and Aleks almost has a hard time keeping up on shaking legs. When they enter the room, he tries to casually lean against the wall in order to keep watch, but he still continues to wobble.

“Did you eat lunch before we left?” asks Brett who is helping James locate the files.

“No,” mumbles Aleks guilty, knowing that lying to Brett isn’t the smartest move.

“I told you to eat!” Brett leaves James’ side to go to the younger male. “And I bet you didn't eat breakfast either.”

“No, I forgot to,” sighs Aleks, not meeting Brett’s eyes.

“You need to eat, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that-,” Brett’s internal fatherly instincts come out only to be cut off by James.

“Are you really yelling at him in the middle of a mission?” he hisses, rummaging through the filing cabinets. “Aleks, you’re a fucking dumbass.”

“Get on my back,” Brett orders.

Aleks gives him an “are you kidding me?" look and says, very shortly, “No.”

“Oh, no, if you’re not gonna eat before a mission like an adult and risk passing out, then I’m gonna carry you like the goddamn child you are for not eating. So, when we leave, you’re hopping on my back and you better hope no one shoots at us.” The look Brett gives the other is enough to keep him from fighting back again.

“Fine,” says Aleks grumpily. Still, he doesn’t actually complain when Brett piggy backs him to the car, even though Joe laughs at him a bit. He especially doesn’t complain when Brett takes him out and buys only him Taco Bell. Brett might have yelled at him the entire way there, but at least Aleks didn’t have to pay for his own food.


	3. Dinner Reservations (Hundarhd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett is at a meeting with Fake Chop when Aleks gets bored and misses him.

So far Aleks has spent the entire day laying around watching tv on the humongous flat screen that is set up in the living room. It’s always a boring day when his husband has to go and meet up with his crew. Apparently they have to discuss something very important. Aleks doesn’t know, he’s just having fun being a trophy husband to one of the most feared kingpins in all of Los Santos. Wanting to alleviate some boredom, he decides to call Brett on the off chance that he’s done with the meeting.

“Yes, my love, what do you need?” Brett actually answers, which Aleks honesty didn’t expect him too, but it doesn’t matter since Brett can now entertain him. 

“Hi, Bretty, how’s the meeting?” asks Aleks sweetly. He can hear the slight agitation in the other’s voice. Aleks knows that Brett could never be mad at him, so the agitation is coming from something else rather than Aleks calling him.

“I want to stab everyone.” 

Aleks has heard many stories about the crew. Brett doesn’t want him to be directly involved in anything that they do, but of course he tells him the latest antics. Aleks has met them a few times, but he doesn’t hang out with any of them, nor has he actually befriended any of them either. He knows that James is extremely loud and very rash. There is also a young guy named Trevor who slips up quite a lot, but somehow hasn’t died yet. There are more people, but Aleks hasn’t cared to remember their names. He only cares that Brett comes home safe and sound after every mission, heist, deal, whatever he is doing that day.

“Don’t get blood on your suit. We have dinner reservations at seven,” reminds Aleks. He wanted to go out on a fancy all day date, but James had called yesterday night and told Brett that they needed to have the emergency meeting. So, instead of spending the whole day together, Aleks only has tonight.

“I love you for enabling me.” Aleks can hear Brett let out a little laugh from the other side and it makes him smile. God, he really loves this guy, even though he might be the leader of a group of people who are wanted by countless police officers.

“I love you, too. Now, hurry up and get home. I miss you.” Brett knows how lonely he gets when he’s away, no matter how long it’s been. Aleks is basically a needy puppy. 

“I promise I will be home in the next hour,” says Brett. Afterwards, Aleks says goodbye and he says it back. After he hangs up, Brett takes a glance at the people gathered around the table.

“Do you really wanna stab us?” Trevor asks in sight concern.

“Yes, now we better be done soon or else I will actually stab you guys.”


	4. Because I Love You (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James hates Aleks' music taste, but he still loves Aleks.

If there is one thing that James can, without shame, admit, it's that he thinks Aleks has absolute shit music taste. He’s spent too much time with Aleks to know that he can listen to some weird ass screaming music then Post Malone or some other rapper starts playing a second later. James silently hates every second of listening to Aleks’ music. Yet, for some reason he decided to start dating the idiot. However, right now he can’t help but like the music.

James is at his desk while the other is still sitting on the couch. He watches as Aleks scrolls through his phone, that Post Malone song “Congratulations” echoing around the warehouse. James simply watches as his boyfriend bops his head along to the music, occasionally mouthing along a few lyrics here and there. James can’t help but think how cute he is, in an irritatingly cute way that is.

Almost against his will, James gets up and walks over to the couch. When Aleks notices that someone is coming closer to him, he glances up. A smile spreads across his face when he sees that it’s his boyfriend. The song switches to a new one. It’s another one that James finds terrible, yet Aleks still loves.

“Hey, what’s up?” Instead of answering, James leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Aleks’ head. He pulls back, grinning at the pure confusion on the other’s face. “What was that for?”

James, again, doesn’t respond. He gives Aleks a mischievous grin partnered with a shrug of shoulders. He doesn’t want to admit that the kiss was just cause he loves Aleks. James heads back over to his desk, slipping headphones over his ears so he can block out the music this time. He can only handle so much.

Aleks stares after James, watching him sit back down and get back to work. While he appreciated the kiss, usually when James kisses him like that he’s either drunk or he did something that Aleks will chew him out later for. Obviously he isn’t drunk, so it must be the latter. For the rest of the day, Aleks is on his toes, expecting a prank or something else caused by James. When it’s time to head home and nothing has happened so far, Aleks waits till they are back home for whatever James might have done. By the time they both go to sleep and nothing still hasn’t happened, Aleks just concludes that James gave him the kiss simply just because he loves him.


	5. "A true gentleman always carries a pocket knife and a handkerchief."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks saves Anna and they become friends.  
> (Honestly that CCTV with Anna was so cute and now I love their friendship so here's something about that.)  
> (Also this is kinda Fake Chop?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- There is attempted assault. Please don't read this little prompt if you feel like it might upset you.

What Aleks hates more than anything is going to meetings where he has to dress up in a fancy suit and talk to some dudes in Russian. He swears that his crew only keeps him around because he’s bilingual, even though he co founded the damn thing. Still, at least he got some free drinks and food during his meeting. Now, walking back to where he left his car, Aleks hears something… unsettling. 

“Get off me!” He hears the faint shouting followed by muffled screaming and grunts. 

Deciding to investigate, he follows the noises to where they are coming from a nearby alleyway. Peering around the corner, he sees a huge man trying to pin a younger woman against a wall. She’s trying to struggle, but of course the man is too strong and keeps her in place. Aleks enters the alleyway, walking up to the scene in a calm manner.

“Hey, do you wanna let go of her or something?” he asks casually. Despite his calm voice, his blood is boiling. Yes, he might be part of a crew that kills people almost daily, but no woman deserves to be assaulted in a dark alleyway, or just in general.

At the sound of someone behind him, the guy turns as a reaction. Aleks takes this moment to swing his fist across the man’s face. At this, he lets go of the woman’s arms to clutch his face, but it doesn’t take long for him to recover. He lunges at Aleks, but Aleks slides his trusted pocket knife out and stabs the guy in the side. He makes sure it’s not fatal, though he doesn’t really care, but makes it deep enough that the man will probably have to go to the hospital.

“That’s what you get, you piece of shit,” spits Aleks. After taking a kick at the guy that’s now on the ground, he grab the woman’s wrist, firm yet not crushing, and leads her away. They end up in a park and ride lot. There are a fair amount of cars still there despite it being after midnight, one of them being his.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Aleks asks the female gently. She shakes her head no and sniffles. Hearing that, Aleks pulls the handkerchief that he had tucked into his breast pocket. “A true gentleman always carries a pocket knife and a handkerchief.” He hands it over to the woman, who smiles gratefully at him and wipes her tears.

“You saved me,” she says when she calms down a bit. “Thank you so much.”

Aleks shrugs. “I’m glad I could get to you before he did anything. I’m Aleks, by the way.”

“Anna,” she says with a small smile. 

“Well, Anna, may I be so kind as to drive you back to your house or wherever you need to be? Or even wait with you for someone to get you? ” Aleks offers. He doesn’t want Anna to walk anywhere alone after that, and she probably doesn’t want to either.

“Sure.” Anna for some reason trusts this guy, so she gets into his Camaro and gives him the directions to her road. He might have stabbed someone, but he did save her and appears to have no intentions of harming her, only making sure she is safe. The ride back is fun since he plays music that Anna enjoys, so she calms down even more during it and even sings a bit. In a few minutes, Aleks drops her off along a stretch of houses.

“Here, if any guy does anything to you that hurts you emotionally or physically, give me a call. I’ll take care of them.” He scribbles down his number on a random unused napkin from a fast food place. He hands it to Anna who smiles gratefully at him again.

“Thank you, Aleks.” She shuts the door and makes her way down the sidewalk. Aleks watches her for a few seconds then returns back to the warehouse where James almost curses him out for coming back late. He doesn’t care since three days later, Anna calls and asks to hang out at a bar. Aleks quickly learns that Anna’s friendship is a much calmer and quieter one than James’. It’s a nice change from his hectic life for once.


	6. A Simple Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes James needs to set reminders just in case.

Aleks and James have just finished recording. Since the particular game play had caused James to yell in frustration at Aleks, James’ throat felt dry by the end of the recording. He leaves the couch, also leaving his phone behind, and makes his way over to the fridge so that he can grab a Coke.

“Dude, your phone is going off!” Aleks calls from where he is still sitting on the couch. 

James can hear the music from the fridge. “It’s my alarm. What does it say? I forget.” James shuts the fridge and makes his way back over as Aleks glances at his phone. There are a few moments of silence after he does so.

“Dude, what the fuck? You fucking set a reminder to remind me that I’m a bitch.” Aleks silences the alarm with a swipe of his finger. He glances up at his friend, a hurt expression on his face.

“Yeah, just incase I forgot.” James plops back down on the couch, opening the soda and taking a sip. “Oh, you’re still a bitch, by the way.”


	7. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Brett isn't as strong as he seems. Luckily, Aleks understands that it's okay to let out emotions.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

Everyone in Fake Chop can agree that Brett, along with James, are the scariest people of the group. Brett can kill a man with his brute strength alone. He’s heartless and doesn’t have an ounce of emotion, besides anger, or unless one of his crew members is injured. Well, that’s what he wants everyone to think. He doesn’t want any of the guys, god, they all look up to him, to see him on the verge of a breakdown in his office. So, when Brett hears a faint knock, he locks up the stress and sadness right away. He then curses when he sees Aleks appear in the doorway. The boy may be an idiot some days, but he can read people the best out of the crew.

“Hey, I just did an ammo check and we need- yo, what’s up with you?” Aleks’ sentence is cut off when he takes a proper look at Brett’s face.

“What do you mean?” Brett knows he knows something isn't right, but maybe if he plays it off Aleks will brush it off.

“Something is wrong.” Aleks’ eyes narrow and he cautiously makes his way closer to the desk. “Tell me.” Even though his voice is firm, there is still obvious hints of worry in it.

“I’m fine.” Brett looks him dead in the eyes, which is probably a dumb idea since there’s that saying “eyes reflect the soul” or something like that.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Then stop looking,” snaps Brett. He doesn’t mean too, but he knows how the other is. He’ll just continue to keep pressing and Brett is not in the mood right now for his bugging.

Wordless, Aleks circles around the desk so that he is able to turn the chair around. Brett glances up at him, a guarded look on his face. Aleks just bends down so that he’s able to pull the older male into a tight, hopefully comforting, hug. Instantly, Brett squeezes Aleks to him. So much has happened in the past few days. A deal went south, tensions are rising with another crew, Brett learned one of his past buddies was murdered, and he hasn’t been sleeping properly due to all of it. It’s just all catching up with him at once at how much is going on right now.

“You know, you’re allowed to cry,” murmurs Aleks. He pries himself away from Brett to look at him again. “You’ve seen me cry before.” It’s true since Aleks also is pretty much the only one that can let his guard down and let others see him when he is most vulnerable. He’s come to Brett a few times for comfort.

“You’re not suppose to see me cry,” mumbles Brett stubbornly. He knows Aleks pretty much sees him as a father figure and he knows the younger won’t think any differently if he sees Brett cry, but he just can’t.

“Fine, you don’t have to cry, but I want you to shut the fuck up and let me hug you for a few minutes.” Aleks goes back to hugging his friend, but this time he changes his position. Instead of leaning down, he just slides onto Brett’s lap. Brett wraps his arms around Aleks and presses his face into his shoulder.

“See, isn’t it nice when someone else takes care of you?” whispers Aleks soothingly. This is exactly how they sit when Aleks comes for comfort. Now, it’s Brett being comforted.

“Just shut the fuck up.” Brett really does appreciate this, but he still hates that Aleks has to see him at a low point. 

Aleks does exactly that. He stays silent as he just let Brett hug him to him. He gradually feels a small wet patch on his shoulder, but doesn’t make any comment about it. There’s no sniffling at all or heavy sobs, just silence, save for the soft sound of Aleks rubbing the other’s back soothingly. After a few minutes, the grip around his waist loosens, so Aleks takes the opportunity to pull back.

“Do you feel a bit better now?” he questions, the concern in his voice still there. He examines Brett, noticing that his eyes are still wet, yet they look less troubled. His posture has also relaxed, much to Aleks’ relief. 

“Yeah, I do. Now, get the fuck off me. You’re heavy and I can only handle so much.” Brett laughs, which makes Aleks smiles as he gets up.

“Call me whenever you need to have mental breakdown again.” Aleks winks at him like he is offering something else instead. Brett lets out another small laugh as he watches the younger leave, only for him to come back a minute later since he forgot to tell Brett about the ammunition.  


	8. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being the only immortal in your crew has it's jokes.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

Sometimes James regrets bringing Trevor into Fake Chop. It all started when he found the kid almost three years ago. He was kicked out of his apartment at the time and was living on the streets until James found him and took him in. Trevor reminded James of himself at that age, and he soon found out that he is a hell of a tech wiz. When Fake Chop came to be, James promised to give Trevor a home to be cared for in in exchange for being the crew’s hacker and an extra guy for back up.

One day during a bank heist, Trevor was wounded. Well, James wouldn’t say wounded… he should have been dead then and there. He watched a bullet go through Trevor’s heart. He should have died, but he didn’t and somehow the hole closed itself? That was when James, along with the rest of the crew, found out that Trevor is actually an immortal. The little fucker decided to keep it from everyone until, as Trevor said, “Something cool would happen that would kill me, but it obviously wouldn’t cause I’m immortal. It’s kind of like a fucked up prank, which you guys are into.”

“I’d take a bullet for you, you know that?” Trevor whispers to James. Ever since that day, Trevor had been going out into the field more often. The obvious reason being that he is the only one that can’t die. Also ever since that day, it’s been a running joke of Trevor telling people he would die for them.

“You’re fucking immortal, and I’m going to kill you if you keep saying that,” answers James back in a level tone, keeping an eye out for any incoming guards. While he loves Trevor to death and thinks of him as a little brother, the joke of being immortal tends to get old, especially during important missions like now,

“Why do I feel like you could actually find a way to kill me?” Trevor has heard about the most unique ways that James, Aleks, and Brett have killed someone. James’ once took out a dude with a straw. He doesn’t doubt that the man could find a way to kill an immortal.

“Do you wanna find out?” Of course it’s an empty threat. They both know that James would never harm Trevor. 

“You know what, maybe later. We have a mission to complete.”


	9. Yet to Show (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says married couple like playing an embarrassing song from your boyfriend's past in order to make him do work.

Like every other couple, James and Aleks fight over dumb stuff and get annoyed with each other over pointless things. Today, Aleks decided to be a lazy asshole and not help James clean the house. Hell, even Ein and Mishka are helping more than him by licking plates. Needless to say, James is quite annoyed at the fact that his boyfriend isn’t helping when half of the mess in the house is because of him, too. Deciding that yelling at him won’t solve anything, James comes up with a devious plan in order to motivate Aleks into helping.

“Hey, babe, I found this song a couple of days ago and I forgot to show it to you. I think you might like it. Want to hear?” James sits down beside Aleks where he is watching tv with Mishka in his lap.

“Yeah, sure.” He mutes the tv, which is on commercial anyway, and turns his full attention to his boyfriend. James has to hide his sly smirk as he presses play on his phone.

“James,” is all Aleks says when he hears the open notes. “No you fucking didn’t.”

“But I did.” James laughs then bolts from the couch, turning the volume up all the way. Aleks practically throws Mishka off him and runs after his boyfriend. Of course, Mishka and then Ein join in on the pursuit.

“James, I’m going to fucking kill you!” Aleks shouts, trying to catch the male that is laughing hysterically. It’s a game of cat and mouse as Aleks’ scream singing in the song and his real life shouting fill the air.

“I’ll turn it off if you help clean the house!” James compromises. He’s now in the bathroom where he locked the door so Aleks can’t bust in. He can hear the angry thumps caused by Aleks’ fist against the door as the song continues to play.

“Fine, fine! I’ll help you clean! Just please turn it off!” James has to admit that that he never expected Aleks to beg this much to turn the song off. His plan worked better than he thought. At hearing the plea, he exits YouTube just as Aleks’ second part in the song begins. He opens the door to be met with his annoyed/ embarrassed boyfriend.

“You live to torture me.” Aleks pouts.

“You know it.” James gives him a little peck on the lips before heading back into the kitchen.

Let’s just say that every time Aleks decides to be lazy now, James just plays “Yet to Show” to get him moving. It works every goddamn time.


	10. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough separating from your old group. You never know what could happen when you start fresh again.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

It’s weird to think that Fake Chop is new to Aleks and James, yet they had been in a different crew for a few years. It’s stressful, too. Jordan and Dan ran everything at the Hub. Anything bad that happened was mostly on their hands. When Seamus died, that was all because Dan had made the simple mistake of not checking one camera for incoming guards. Now that Aleks and James, along with the help of Brett, are running Fake Chop, any deaths of crew members will be on their hands.

Needless to say, after a couple of months of doing small heists and all that jazz, it was time to really prove that newly born Fake Chop is as strong as the Hub was at its prime. They’ve heard whispers about how Fake Chop will wither without the cunning skills of Jordan and Dan. Some said otherwise. If Hundar is working with Nova and Immortal, they’ll be one of the most feared crews in no time.

The plan is to do a huge heist at a private bank in downtown Los Santos. The bank is just a little bit extra heavily guarded due to the amount of rich people that go there. If Fake Chop can get in and out with a hefty amount of cash, then they will definitely prove they are smart enough without their old partners. It has taken over a month to plan, and now they’re all ready to put it into action

 

“Aleks, come on!” Before he knows it, Aleks is being dragged away from all the chaos. Yes, they had broken into the bank. Yes, things did not go as expected. Did they get the money, though? Yes. Aleks can barely process anything as he’s running before someone yanks him into a random alleyway. He doesn’t know if anyone was hurt, let alone if anyone was killed. They couldn’t have messed up that bad already. His body slides down the brick of a building.

“Aleks, Aleks, look at me.” A firm, but gentle, voice cuts through the panic that is going through his head.

Aleks looks up, eyes focusing on whoever just spoke. “Brett?” he says in surprise to the man that is crouched down in front of him. Yeah, Brett was near him when everything went south, but so was Trevor. Oh, no, Trevor. Hopefully James got him out or he got out himself.

“Hey, just breathe.” Brett’s voice remains soft and, despite almost dying, his face is soft too. “I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.” 

“What about James and Trevor?” Aleks says faintly. He’s more than relieved that Brett is still alive, but he wants to know about his other friends’ well beings.

“They’re safe. James just radioed in saying that they got out.” Brett places a gentle kiss to the top of Aleks’ head in a calming, loving gesture. “C’mon, we gotta keep running. We still need to get to Asher and Jakob.” He gently pulls Aleks back up. Keeping his hand laced with Aleks’, Brett guides them around the area until they reach the getaway car.

“We fucking did it!” James exclaims as soon as Brett and Aleks join them in the back. Asher takes off, Jakob guiding him away from all the police activity.

“We did it,” says Aleks, almost in disbelief. They almost fucking died on their biggest heist since they left the Hub and here they are. James is laughing as he fans the money, Trevor is telling Asher and Jakob about what happened, and Brett keeps making comments about how all this money can go to repairs for the warehouse.

“We did it,” Aleks then repeats, a little louder and more joyously.

“Yeah, we fucking did! Look at us, Aleksandr! Fuck those people who said we’re nothing without Jordan and Dan!” James makes a show of spilling all of the stacks of money.

Aleks genuinely smiles at James’ words. He’s right, fuck those people. Fake Chop is here to take over everyone. Immortal, Nova, and Hundar. Three feared names in the Los Santos crime world. Three names that will rise above the odds. How stupid of Aleks to have any doubt that they wouldn’t make it.


	11. Bad Dreams Go Away (Hundarhd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks has nightmares, but thankfully, Brett is here to help him
> 
> (Fake Chopish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Hundarhd

Aleks awakes with a start, heart pounding and and mind racing. His eyes frantically dart around the pitch black room. He can’t see anything. He’s blindfolded. They have him. They’re going to torture him. They’re going to kill him. He won’t be going home this time.

“Aleks?” a muffled voice says from beside him. At the voice, the panic that’s flooding Aleks’ veins drains away.

“Brett?” he says in a wavering voice. Aleks is home in California. He can’t see anything because it’s night time, not because he’s blindfolded. He’s not in Russia about to be tortured. He's home.

“What’s up, sweetheart? Was it that nightmare again?” In the dark, Aleks can feel the bed shift as Brett sits up in bed.

“Yeah.” Aleks’ voice is just a faint whisper. He doesn’t understand why Brett loves him when he frequently wakes Brett up in the middle of the night by stupid nightmares. You get kidnapped in Russia once and suddenly you have a fear of the mafia coming back to steal you away to the motherland.

“You’re alright, no one can hurt you. You’re safe here now.” With feather like delicacy, Brett wraps his arms around Aleks and holds him. He’s confessed before that Brett's’ embrace comforts him. The feeling of his strong arms grounds Aleks and reminds him that he is 100% safe.

“I know. I love you.” They go through this every time. Brett holds him and tells him that no one will hurt him. Everyone would fight tooth and nail to get Aleks back if he ever got kidnapped, and Aleks knows that. Sadly, he can't help his internal fear of being kidnapped again. 

“I love you too. Now, let’s go back to sleep. I got you,” soothes Brett who leans back so that he’s laying down again, bringing Aleks with him. Aleks snuggles up to him like did right before they actually went to sleep. Brett presses a light kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. A sign saying that everything will fine no matter what. Brett will be here to protect him.

“Brett?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

The only response is Brett placing another kiss to his forehead, and that’s enough for Aleks.


	12. Why is everyone so extra in Fake Chop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing pisses of Brett more than when someone messes with someone in his crew.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

“Who fucking did this to you?” Brett spits out at seeing Aleks’ face. Him and James had just come back from a drop off, and when they walked in to report how it went, Aleks’ face has a swollen cheek.

“Uh, the dude.” Aleks winces when he speaks, his cheek stinging from the powerful punch the guy gave him. Their client thought that he was being cheated out of some product and decided to attack Aleks. Luckily, James managed to diffuse the situation and proved to the guy that everything was there. He left without even apologizing for punching Aleks, that fucking asshole.

“I’ll kill him,” Brett threatens. There is nothing he hates more than someone going after anyone in the crew. It doesn’t matter that Aleks only got punched, the man had to nerve to do it. 

“No, it’s fine.” Aleks tries to say that all he needs is some ice when James cuts in.

“The fucker didn’t even say sorry for what he did. I think he needs to be taught a lesson.” There goes James again with trying to start shit that should be done over with. Still, Aleks stays silent as Brett’s eyes move back to him.

“That’s it.” He grabs his camouflage bomber jacket and starts heading out of the warehouse. James and Aleks follow after him to the garage, watching as he gets into a car and starts it. “I’ll be back, boys.” The garage door opens, and he races out. 

“You know, all I want is ice,” says Aleks, watching one of the Cameros that HE bought grows smaller.

“Oh, come on you baby.” James and Aleks head back into the warehouse to get Aleks his ice.

 

A little over an hour later, Brett returns. No one questioned where he went. When he comes back in, Aleks and James glance over at him. 

“Well?” James says.

“I broke all his fingers,” says Brett nonchalantly while shrugging.

“Brett, I told you it was fine. See, I’m fine. I have ice.” Aleks removed the ice pack from his cheek. The swelling has gone down and now it’s just a red spot due to the cold of the ice pack.

“Eh, whatever. I was in the mood to break something anyway. I feel better now.” Brett goes back to his office without another word. Everyone looks after curiously, putting two and two together on why he left.

“Glad me getting punched in the face made you release some anger,” Aleks mutters after him.


	13. Shitty Job, Cute Boy (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average bartender/ frequent visitor au but this time it's Novahd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before SOMEONE decided to dye his hair again and I'm too lazy to change it lmao

James can safely say that he hates his job of being a bartender. He hates working into the early mornings and cleaning up puke when someone went over their tolerance. There’s also the occasional bar fight, which is entertaining to watch, but not fun to clean up. However, it’s a job that pays the rent and feeds him and his dog. 

Tonight is just like any other night. Club music is playing, people are dancing, and he has to tend to multiple people wanting drinks. Well, it was just like any other night until there’s something that catches his attention. A someone, to be more specific. 

It’s a guy with blond hair, but James can see the brown that is growing back in. Usually, he’s here with friends. If James can remember, he thinks the guy’s name is Alec or Alex. He doesn’t really know, it’s hard to hear sometimes, but he knows it starts with an A. Sometimes, he’s here with a girl, and one time he was with a guy, on a date or something along the lines of that. However, this time the guy is completely alone.

He came around here at 9:30. James had given him his usual of rum and coke before tending to others. He sat there for half an hour, just sipping at his drink. At one point, out of the corner of his eye, James saw him look at his phone then slam the rest of the alcohol down. After that, he left the bar.

Now, James can see him on the dancefloor. He’s dancing, but he’s by himself. It’s not that unusual to see people dancing alone, but James finds it weird that he’s alone. Usually, he sees the guy dancing with his friends for a bit, or he dances with who ever he brought. It looks like he’s having fun, but it makes him sad seeing the cute guy alone. Wait… cute? Yeah, James might have developed a crush on the frequent visitor.

“What can I get you?” James asks as the guy comes back to the bar, sweat covering him.

“Another rum and coke, please.” Of course, James makes the drink and hands it to him.

“Hey, I don’t want to pry or anything, but I usually see you here with someone.” Thankfully, things have started to slow down so James is able to try and make conversation. He hopes the comment isn’t too weird. The guy is here quite a lot and James likes to keep an eye out for shady activity, so of course he would notice shit like this.

“Yeah,” he sighs and takes a sip. “I was suppose to meet a girl here, but she stood me up. I kinda liked her, dude.” 

“Man, that really sucks.” James means it. He’s been in his shoes before and it bummed him the fuck out when it happen.

“It does, but I’m still trying to have a good night since I’ll be home alone anyway.” James wishes this was a hint for him to come home with the guy, but he knows it isn’t. Still, he continues to listen as he speaks again. “My name is Aleks, by the way.”

“James,” he says. Aleks gives him a smile, which did most certainly did not make James’ insides melt. “It sure as hell seemed like you were having a good time.” He really hopes he doesn’t sound like a creep.

“It was fun, but now I’m tired.” Aleks, see, James knew it started with an A, takes another sip of his drink. “I just wish I could find someone decent to date in LA, ya know?”

“Oh, I know.” James has had various dating disasters since he came out here. He’s about to tell Aleks a dating horror story when someone waves to grab his attention. He mixes the person’s drink then goes back to Aleks.

For pretty much the rest of the night, Aleks and James chat. It’s a little hard since James keeps running back and forth behind the bar, but Aleks doesn’t mind. He is enjoying getting to know more about his secretly favorite bartender. Aleks is actually one of the last people to leave before closing. He thanks James for keeping him company during his time of abandonment, and James tells Aleks that the second rum and coke he had is on him.

Two days later, Aleks is back with his group of friends. He actually introduces them to James and, when James isn’t that busy, he starts talking to the group of men. James kinda likes these Brett and Khali guys. All in all, it’s making his job a hell of a lot more entertaining. James can’t think about how grateful he is that he managed to befriend the cute guy, who also said he’s into guys during their first in depth chat. Maybe James has a shot.

Aleks, Brett, and Khali come in a couple more times over the span of two weeks. If someone else is with them, they introduce them to James. So far, he’s met a Lindsey, a Steven, a CIb, and an Asher. They are all great people. Although, one Friday night when he expects the usual group, only Aleks shows.

“Expecting another date?” James says suggestively as soon as he notices Aleks sitting at the bar.

“Actually, no.” He doesn’t even order a rum and coke right away like he usually does, which James finds odd.

“What, did you just come to chat?” laughs James, obviously joking.

“Actually, yeah.” Aleks seems to pause after that, like he’s collecting his thoughts or something.  “What are you doing after work?”

“Uh, nothing.” James pauses too since he wasn’t expecting that. Usually he just showers then goes the fuck to sleep after taking care of Ein, but if he gets to spend time with a cutie like Aleks, he’s up for anything.

“Wanna come back to my place after you’re done?” Aleks wonders. A split second later, his face morphs into one of horror at the connotation of words. “That’s not what I mean by wanting you to come over. I just want to chill.”

“No, no, I understood what you meant,” assures James, though he would rather do what the words suggested. “I just need to take care of my dog first.”

“Yeah, dude, that’s fine. Can I have your number and then I’ll text you my address?”

“Sure.” James recites his number, and a minute later he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. He can’t believe this is happening.

“Honestly, I just came here to see if you wanted to actually hang out. Text me when you’re on your way, okay?” Aleks gets up and stretches like he has been sitting forever.

“Yeah, I will.” Aleks gives him a bright smile, leaving him with a promise of seeing him later. James cannot wait until the night is done.

James thinks spending time with Aleks outside of him job will be awkward, but as soon as Aleks greets him with the same bright smile as he did before he left, he knows it will just feel natural. James also considers Mishka taking an immediate liking to him to be a bonus. In the end, James has nothing to worry about since all they did was just talk again, though this time the only thing that interrupts them is Mishka. When it becomes a little too early in the morning, Aleks offers James the couch, even though James had no idea he was invited to stay to begin with. In the end, James is glad he got that shitty job at the bar.


	14. Message Received (Hundarhd)

One of the many things that Brett loves about Aleks is that he sleeps like a goddamn rock. This way when Brett gets up at “oh my god” early to go to the gym, Aleks continues to sleep soundly throughout the entire ordeal of Brett getting ready. He also finds how adorable it is when Aleks tries to hold onto Brett as he gets up, but ends up cuddling his pillow when he manages to escape.

“I’ll be back soon, sweetheart,” whispers Brett, tucking the covers back around his boyfriend. He always does that along with whispering sweet nothings to him. It’s just a domestic thing he likes to do.

“Oh, fuck, wait.”  Brett forgot that after going to the gym, he is suppose to go have breakfast with his gym buddy. Usually, Aleks wakes up right before he comes back home. He doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend when he doesn’t come home at his usual time, so Brett searches for a scrap of paper. Going into the kitchen for a quick second, he scribbles a note and attaches a piece of tape to the paper.

“There you go.” Brett carefully sticks the note to Aleks’ forehead. It hangs down a bit, so every time Aleks exhales, the note flutters. Aleks’ face scrunches up unconsciously, but it’s not enough to wake him up. Although, Brett almost laughs loud enough to probably wake him.

“I could have just texted you, but this is better.” Brett lets out a soft laugh at his sleeping boyfriend, leaving the house after grabbing is gym bag.

 

“Hi, did you get my note?” asks Brett as soon as he returns from his breakfast. He knows Aleks did since he received no messages asking where he is. Or it was the fact that his note was impossible to miss. Still, he even brought Aleks pancakes as an apology for having breakfast without him.

“It was a little hard to not get it when it was taped to my face.” Aleks isn’t annoyed or anything for he comes over to Brett to give him a quick kiss on the lips before getting distracted by the styrofoam container. “Please tell me this is for me.”

“Yes, because I love you.” Brett watches in amusement as Aleks takes a look at the pancakes then gives him another kiss in a way of saying thanks.

“You’re too good to me.” Aleks pulls out a plate to heat up the pancakes.

“Oh, shut up, you would get sappy over pancakes.”

“Ah, yes, sappy.” Aleks then pulls out syrup to symbolize such a shitty pun Brett almost wonders why the fuck he got stuck with this idiot. Still, he loves Aleks, even though his puns are terrible.


	15. Hospitals Suck, but We Don't (Hundarnovahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James undergoes another back surgery, but this time Brett and Aleks are here to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever trying to write a poly relationship, so hopefully it isn't that bad.

“Can we please see him now?” asks Brett as soon as the doctor came out to tell him and Aleks that James’ surgery went well. James underwent another surgery in attempt to fix his shitty back. However, this time James has Brett and Aleks as his loving boyfriends to help him with recovering.

“Yes, Maria will take you to his room.” The doctor walks away, leaving a younger looking woman who smiles at them then starts to lead them to James’ room.

“He’s still in the process of waking up from the anesthesia, so please be quiet. He’s also going to be in a lot of pain, but we will regularly give him something for it. He was just given some, but it will take a bit for it to kick in. If anything happens, please press the 'call nurse' button.” Maria makes sure they clearly understand her before leaving with a promise of coming back in a bit to check James’ vitals.

“Hey, baby, how are you?” Brett coos as he pushes the door open to James’ room. Luckily, he’s the only one in it so far, so Brett and Aleks can take up as much room as they please.

“It hurts,” James groans from where he’s laying on the hospital bed. He’s obviously awake, but eyes are still droopy from the effects of the anesthesia. 

“Yeah, the nurse said that, but we’re here to help make you feel better.” Aleks goes over to the side of the bed, running his hair through the loose curls then placing a gentle kiss on James lips.

“Do you want anything?” asks Brett after placing his own kiss onto James’ lips. He’s relieved that both him and Aleks are here to care of him this time unlike last time where James tried to deal with the surgery by himself. 

“Yeah, that fuckin’ water.” He must be feeling better already due to his demand. Still, Brett takes the styrofoam cup and brings the straw to his lips, instructing James to take small sips only. Aleks continues to run his fingers through James' long hair, murmuring about how he’s happy everything went well.

Later, James is able to have a light lunch. Nurse Maria instructed that he probably shouldn’t gorge after just having an operation. James is lucky to have a boyfriend like Aleks who eats a bunch of food for the sake of making sure he doesn’t get sick. Other than that, Brett and Aleks make sure James is in the comfiest position every time he moves. To pass the time until Aleks and Brett have to leave when visiting hours are over, they just talk about anything and everything.

 

“Uh, excuse me, sir.” Throughout the day, nurse Maria had been popping in and out to check up on James. Although, it seems like between her last check in and now, everyone had fallen asleep. She just walked into the room to see Aleks curled up around James’ right side, since that’s where the IV isn't, and Brett asleep in a chair with his right hand carefully clutching James’ left. She nudges Brett’s arm to wake him.

“Hmm?” Brett’s head lift up and he takes a glance up at Maria who is smiling softly at him.

“I’m sorry, sir, but visiting hours are almost over.”

“I didn’t even realize what time it was.” He takes a look at his phone where, sure enough, it’s almost 8. He doesn’t even remember falling asleep, but all the night before anxiety of James having surgery and being at the hospital super early must have taken its toll. Still, Brett gets up, cracks his neck, then goes to shake Aleks with a: “Hey, you need to wake up. Visiting hours are over.”

“No,” comes the protest followed by Aleks nuzzling his face into James neck more.

“Come on, babe. We’ll see James bright and early tomorrow.” Per the doctor’s orders, James has to stay over night just to make sure no complications arise. As soon as the doctor signs off on the release papers, he’s free to go home and recover there.

“Ugh,” Aleks huffs. He makes a dramatic scene of sitting up and leaving the bed while still being careful of James’ state and the equipment around him. The motion causes James to wake up.

“Hey, we gotta go, but we’ll be back as soon as visiting hours start,” promises Brett.

“Okay, I love you two.” James still looks really tried, so he’ll probably go back to sleeping when they leave.

“I love you. Feel better.” Aleks bends down to kiss James lips again and James manages to put effort in returning the kiss.

“See you tomorrow.” Now it’s Brett’s turn to give him a kiss and again, James returns it. “I love you, too.”

“Bye,” says James quietly, sleep still present in his voice.

“Bye,” Aleks and Brett say at the same time. After that, they finally leave. Now, Maria can finally do another check.

“Your boyfriends seem really sweet,” she comments as she looks over the monitors. She’s never seen a poly relationship before, but obviously she can see how much they love and care for each other every time she came into the room.

James almost corrects her by calling them out for being the biggest little shits alive, but rethinks it and instead says, “Yeah, they really are.”


	16. Brett Sometimes Doesn't Give In (Hundarnovahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and James know that Brett is always weak to their kisses when they try and get out of trouble, until one day he is invincible.

Brett really loves both Aleks and James, but sometimes he borderline regrets deciding to date them both. It was so much easier before to yell at them when they made a mess. He would just get a smirk or a snarky reply back. Now, if he yells at them, they try to kiss their way out of being chastised. It’s quite annoying since they know Brett can’t stay mad at them if they shower him with kisses. Today, Brett just might try to hold his ground.

“What the fuck is going on?” Brett shouts, rounding the corner so he can view the kitchen like area. He had heard shouting and laughing, so against his better judgement, he left his only solace to investigate.

“Nothing,” automatically says Trevor. Him, James, Aleks, and Jakob are all playing with what appears to be something spilled on the ground. It looks a bit like…

“That better not be come, or I swear I will fire you all.” Brett stays away from the mess.

“Jesus, no, dude, it’s soap.” Trevor stomps on the soap, almost slipping in the process. 

“How the fuck did you spill that much soap?” Brett can feel a headache coming on. Do they not realize how hard it will be to clean this up?

“James scared Aleks and he dropped the soap refill. Jakob and I just came over to see what happened.” Trevor easily calls out his friend.

“You need to clean this up, now. You’re not even recording a bit.” Brett looks directly at James since apparently it was his fault this happened.

“But Brett,” James draws out the ‘e’ while he gives one of his boyfriends puppy dog eyes.

“No, you need to clean this fucking mess up. I’m not having the actual responsible people in this goddamn company slipping on soap and breaking their necks.” Brett isn’t mad. Annoyed? Oh, yeah, big time.

“Trevor and Jakob can clean it up since they started spreading the shit around!” James defends himself.

“We did not!” Trevor and Jakob are now either lying through their teeth or James wants to force the two into cleaning up the mess. Brett isn’t sure who to believe since they are all fucking shits.

“Come on, Brett,” Aleks finally decides to speak up. “It was Trevor and Jakob who caused most of the mess.” He slinks up to Brett, a sly grin on his face. Aleks knows that Brett with make him help James, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to do that.

“Yeah, Brett, just make them clean it up.” James follows Aleks’ lead and comes over to Brett. He takes it an extra step by placing an ‘innocent’ kiss on the side of his neck. Aleks picks up on what James is trying to do and places a sweet kiss on Brett’s cheek.

“If you guys are trying to kiss your way out of this, go ahead and try. I won’t budge.” Brett remains stock still as the two try to break him by kissing all over his neck and face. Trevor and Jakob tell them to get a room, but they’re used to seeing this shit by now.

“It’s not working?” Aleks pulls away and pouts, probably another pitiful attempt to make Brett break. He hates when Aleks pouts like a toddler.

“No, but I’m loving all of this attention. You guys should do this more often when I’m not on the verge of smacking you both.” The threat is heavy, but it means nothing. Brett knew what he was getting into when he said yes to being added into Aleks and James’ relationship. He wouldn’t trade this for the world, though.

“You’re a real asshole, you know?” James huffs out a laugh against the skin of Brett’s neck, which almost causes him to cave then and there. Instead, James is back to standing in front of him, staring at him in amusement,

“Oh, I’m the asshole when you scared Aleks and he dropped the soap refill.” Brett has to roll his eyes. “Jakob, Trevor, go back to editing. You two fuckers, clean this up.” He grabs the mop that is leaning against the mall and tosses it to James.

“Yes, sir.” Aleks winks at him then starts looking for a bucket to fill with water.

“Do we get a reward when we’re done?” James asks suggestively.

“Shut up, you horny fucker. We’re at work.” Again, Brett can’t be mad at his boyfriends for their comments. They might be a pain in the ass 95% of the time, but he still loves them.

“I meant by can we get food, but ok, you dirty minded old man.”

“Sure, James, that’s exactly what you meant.”


	17. Aleks is Always the Honeypot (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Aleks is the most twink looking of the group, his mission is to seduce guys when needed to.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit graphic towards the end, so if you're bothered by mentions of injuries, please be careful.

It took James and Aleks a lot of convincing, but Brett and Lindsey finally managed to get them agree to the plan on how to take out their target. The reason why it took so long for the two to agree is because it involves Aleks going undercover at a gay bar. Aleks is to seduce their mark and lead him out of the bar. There, Aleks will lead him to an alleyway where James will then join and, well, beat the shit out of the guy.

“If you want to back out any time during this, just say so, okay?” James sure as hell is still hesitant to let his boyfriend ‘seduce’ another guy. He knows it doesn’t mean a thing, but he still hates it. He also trusts Aleks to be careful. Besides, Asher and Trevor will be in the bar as well to keep an eye on him. Thank god Trevor already had a fake ID before this.

“I got it. I’ll be fine. I promise.” Aleks is currently wearing short shorts and a cute pastel tank top. To top it off, they re-dyed his hair last night so it’s pure blonde again. Though James secretly hates what Aleks is about to do, he can’t deny that the shorts makes his ass look great. Wow, James and Aleks are going to have a fun night once all of this is done.

“I love you, you know that right?” James rarely says the L word. He’s only done it before missions where there’s a high possibility that someone might die. Or he says it right now when his boyfriend is about to fake seduce a guy.

Aleks rolls his eyes. “I love you too, asshole. Now, I gotta go. Trevor said he’s in there already.” Aleks opens the car that they had parked two blocks away from the bar. He presses a quick, yet meaningful, kiss to James’ lips. “By the way, I know you love my ass in these shorts.”

“I-” The door is slammed shut before James can let out a proper reply. He watches through the window as Aleks walks away with a sway of his hips because, yes, he knows James is staring at his ass.

“Aleks is on his way in. Anything happens to him that’s not part of the plan and you’re both dead. Got it?” James says to Trevor though his ear piece. While James makes a lot of empty threats, this one he intends to keep. 

“Yeah, dude, we promise to keep an eye on him,” Trevor says back a few seconds later. 

“Good.” James leans back into his car seat, impatiently waiting for when Trevor will tell him that Aleks and the guy went outside.   
Entering the bar, Aleks immediately heads for the bar. On his way over, he makes eye contact with Asher. Him and Trevor are also sitting there at the bar. Aleks makes sure to sit away from them, but still makes sure he can see them out of the corner of his eye. He orders a drink, sipping it slowly as he looks around at the dancing couples.

“Dude, he’s looking at you.” Aleks hears Trevor’s voice in his ear. “Look to your right.”

Aleks does as ordered, looking the opposite of where the two are. After a bit of ‘casual’ looking around, he makes eye contact with the target. His name is actually Austin. He’s in his early thirties and has shaggy brown hair along with a bit of a mustache. Aleks thinks he’s ugly, but that’s no loss to him since he already has James. Still, he smiles at him, a sign saying Austin is welcome to join him on the seat beside him. 

“What’s a cutie like you doing here alone?” Austin asks casually after he orders a drink of his own.

Aleks almost cringes at his voice. Did this dude not go through puberty or something? Aleks takes another sip of his rum and coke before replying, “Honestly, I’m just here to find someone to take home tonight.”

That seems to please Austin as a sly grin spreads across his face. “Maybe tonight you’ll get lucky.”

Aleks knows he’s already taken the bait. He keeps character by smiling suggestively at the man. “Maybe so.”

Aleks tries to keep conversation with Austin. They drink as they both talk about themselves. Of course, Aleks gives him fake information about himself. He tells the guy that his name is Ben and that he has a job in graphic design. Austin, who is part of a smaller gang that tried to terrorize Fake Chop, claims that his job is an accountant. 

As the night goes on, Austin consumes far more drinks than Aleks. He almost laughs at how this guy is a lightweight compared to him. When Austin starts to become handsy, Aleks suggests that they take it back to his ‘place’. Of course, he agrees. As they get up, Aleks looks over at Asher and Trevor, giving them a tiny nod. They nod back, Trevor’s lips already moving, telling James that he’s going outside.

“C’mon, my apartment isn’t that far away. This alleyway is a short cut.” Aleks leads the tipsy male into the alleyway him and James agreed upon.  
“There’s no one in here right now. Why don’t we get started?” All of a sudden, Aleks is shoved against the brick wall. He planned for something like this to happen, but it still shocked him at the sudden force. His instinct is to fight back, but he pretends to enjoy as Austin’s lips meet his in a rough kiss.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Austin pants. He’s now gone kissing up the side of Aleks’ neck. Aleks lets out fake moans as the guy continues. Austin is so wrapped up in lust and the haze of drinking that he doesn’t hear someone entering the alleyway.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” a voice hisses as Austin is violently ripped away from Aleks.

“Aw, Nova, why did you have to ruin the fun?” Aleks fakes a pout, coming up to his boyfriend that’s now restraining Austin.

“Nova?” Austin’s voice is full of fear as he whispers the name. He’s hardly sober, but he recognizes the name. Nova is part leader of Fake Chop. Fake Chop is the crew his own crew tried to take out. Oh shit.

“Do you really not know what we look like? You’re a fucking idiot.” James shoves at the male who tries to scramble away, but his legs fail him. James lets out a laugh at seeing the pitiful attempt of him trying to escape.

“Please, please, I wasn’t part of the plan to fuck with you guys! I actually said it was a bad idea!” Austin’s words come out slurred together as he cowers away from the two. He knows that in his state he can’t get away or fight back.

“Bull-fucking-shit!” James spats. Though Aleks and James weren’t at the warehouse at the time, Trevor described one masked guy as having a huge dagger on his right bicep. The same tattoo that Austin has.

“We don’t like liars, Austin,” says Aleks in the flirty tone he’s been using all night. At Aleks’ words, James proves the point by roughly kicking Austin in the ribs. He yelps, curling into a protective ball.

“We should fucking kill you.” James drags Austin up by his shirt and throws him against the wall, holding him there by the hand around his throat.

“Don’t,” Austin wheezes out. He tries to fight back, but James is both stronger and not in an intoxicated state.  
“Why not? You tried to ambush us! You also made out with my boyfriend. That’s not very nice, dude,” James says casually. He’s enjoys seeing the panic in the man’s eyes that is highlighted by the shitty lights barely lighting the alleyway.

“I think we should show him what it means if you mess with Fake Chop,” Aleks suggests, standing right next to James.

“Excellent idea, Immortal.” At the mention of the second name, Austin’s eyes become impossibly bigger. Immortal is a well known name in Los Santos just like Nova is. James lets out another humorless laugh as he throws Austin onto the dirty ground.

“So, this is what happens when you guys think you’re strong enough to take out a crew like Fake Chop. It’s not our fault you guys are so shitty.” Aleks takes his turn at kicking Austin, making him cry out again and babble for mercy.

Aleks and James take their time in making sure Austin is beat within an inch of his life. They had broken both of his legs, his nose and jaw, and have left countless bruises on his face and other parts of his body. The parts where Aleks punched him are bleeding due to the skin being cut with his rings. Aleks wanted to stab him, but James said he had a better idea for the knife in a bit.

“So, have you learned your lesson?” James sneers at the mess of a man. Austin nods his head, too in pain to say anything. “Good.”

“Hey, Nova.” Aleks catches James’ attention who turns to face his boyfriend. Aleks pulls James into kiss, immediately deepening it. James automatically tangles one of his hands into the blonde hair, enjoying every second of the kiss. They aren’t watching Austin, but he can’t get away even if he tried. He just stares as the two make out. It’s no secret to anyone that Nova and Immortal are dating.

“Well, I think we’re done here,” says James after he gains enough breath to speak properly after he breaks away from Aleks’ kiss. He releases Aleks, who is now wearing a shit eating grin, and saunters over to Austin. Austin, again, tries to shrink away from James. James knocks him out instead, Austin’s body falling limp to the ground.

“Aleks, gimme the knife.” Without a word, Aleks hands over the knife that James had given him. James lifts up Austin’s shirt to expose his bruised stomach. With quick work and the help of the sharp knife tip, he sloppily carves FAKE CHOP into the skin. James even adds a heart for some sort of a sick emphasis. Who ever finds Austin will know not to fuck with them now.

“Can we leave now? Aleks says, now bored since Austin is unconscious.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” James says while standing back up. He tells Trevor that him and Asher can meet them at the car. As soon as they’re regrouped, James drops off the two younger males at their house.

“You know, your ass still looks great in those shorts,” James compliments as soon as they are in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Just shut up, I know you’ve been dying for this all night.” Aleks kisses James again with just a little bit more force than he used earlier. If that was even possible.


	18. Aleks the Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor gets an injury that is not even that serious, but Aleks is here to go into protective mom mode.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

“You should be resting. Anna told you to rest,” Aleks says to Trevor with concern present in his voice. 

“Dude, I’m fine. Anna told me to rest, but she also said not to just lay around all day.” Trevor continues to walk to the kitchen where Aleks follows beside him like a puppy. This morning they had gone out for a heist. Trevor was attacked by an officer and ended up being kicked in the ribs by the guy. Coming back, Anna told him that his ribs are probably bruised.

“Let me get that for you.” Before Trevor even has a chance, Aleks is reaching up into the cabinet to get Trevor a bowl. He brings it down and hands it to the other. “You shouldn’t be stretching.”

“Aleks, I could have gotten it.” He’s secretly grateful for how concerned Aleks is. He’s always been since he joined and it gives Trevor that comfort. He’s never had someone care so much about him before. Now he has Aleks and the rest of Fake Chop.

“Do you need ice?” Since they are now by the fridge, Aleks figures he should ask. 

“No, I’m okay.” Trevor goes about pouring his cereal, Aleks watching him like a hawk for any signs of pain. Once Trevor is finished putting the milk away, they go back to the couch.

“Ow,” whimpers Trevor as he settles back into the couch. He had shifted in a way that caused pain to spread across his body. He takes a second to catch his breath.

“What’s wrong? Do you need pain medication?” In an instant Aleks is back into protective mother mode. Trevor nods his head, so of course Aleks runs to grab pills and a cup of water.

“Here,” he says while handing the pills over. “Do you want me to get Anna?” 

Trevor pops the pills into his mouth then Aleks hands him the water to wash them down. Returning the cup back he says, “Nah, I’m okay. I just want to eat my filpping cereal now.”

“Okay, then eat.” Though Trevor is perfectly fine, Aleks still continues to sit by his side and keeps an eye for any signs of pain when Trevor shifts on the couch.

This continues on for a few days until Trevor swears he’s not hurting anymore. Up until then, Aleks would baby him so much, even though everyone else in the crew knew he would be just fine. Trevor pretended to be annoyed, but he secretly loved all the attention Aleks gave him and all the work he didn’t have to do cause Aleks wouldn’t let him. He thinks it’s funny that everyone in the Los Santos crime world knows Immortal as a cold blooded killer, but in reality he is the biggest softie to those he cares about. Trevor wouldn’t trade Aleks’ motherly instincts for the world.


	19. Grown Man Plays Club Penguin (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks plays Club Penguin one night when he can't fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing CP because one of my friends told me about the rewritten version, so this is just a silly little thing based off that.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” James hears the quiet cursing of his boyfriend at who knows what time in the morning. 

“Aleksandr, will you please shut up? I’m trying to sleep, you fuck.” James stuffs his face into his pillow for a second in annoyance.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were already asleep. I’ll be quiet, I swear,” James hears Aleks say since James is laying on his side facing away from him.

“Thank you.” James lets himself relax at Aleks’ promise.

“Dude, what the fuck! I totally made that!” Not fifteen minutes later, Aleks accidently has an outburst. The sudden shouting causes James’ eyes to snap open again.

“What the fuck are you even doing?” James rolls back over so that he can see Aleks propped up against the headboard. He’s on his laptop and when James peeks at the screen he sees that it’s-

“You’re really playing Club Penguin at three in the fucking morning?” mutters James. He can see Aleks’ expression perfectly due to the light coming off the screen.

“I can’t sleep, okay? And I’m bored,” Aleks tries to defend himself. James can see Aleks’ penguin that is already dressed up. It’s black with blonde hair and a black hoodie. 

“Out of everything on the Internet, you play Club Penguin?” James feels like he should be surprised, but Aleks tends to do random shit like this when he can’t sleep at night. One time James was woken up just so Aleks could show him a weird looking breed of fox.

“Yeah, I’m having fun. Let me be.” Aleks glares at him, but then proceeds to ask James if he wants to see his igloo.

“I want to sleep, Aleksandr,” James deadpans.

“Fine, loser, go back to sleep while I make bank and adopt tons of puffles.” James watches Aleks load a game of Cart Surfer.

“One more sound and you’re sleeping on the couch,” mutters James, rolling back into his original position. Eventually, he is able to fall asleep thanks to Aleks finally shutting the fuck up.


	20. The Great Dog Debate (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and James fight over who has the cuter dog because you know that's what mature men do.

“I’m sorry, dude, but Mishka is so much cuter than Ein,” states Aleks matter of factly.

“What do you mean, people love Corgis! Have you seen those pages dedicated to Corgi butts?” James asks in astonishment at Aleks’ claim. They had been chilling on the couch, enjoying each other's company as they scrolled on their own phones, when Aleks had brought up an article about the cutest dog breeds.

“Yeah, but people love fluffy dogs! Mishka is a literal cloud.” Aleks places his phone down, fully prepared to fight James on the cuteness of his dog.

“How many people have heard of Keeishounds anyway? Corgis are where it’s at, man.”

It’s Keeshonds, you fuck,” Aleks corrects him. “That’s what makes her cuter, then. Not many people know what breed she is, so people like her more.”

“Well, since people like small things and Ein is small dog, she’s cuter.” James can’t believe they’re fighting over this, but really, Ein is so much cuter.

“People find small dogs more annoying. Mishka is medium sized. She’s the perfect size.”

“Those are about Chihuahuas and Yorkies, not Corgis. At least Ein isn’t tall enough to chew on the ends of my table.” James knows he has Aleks there. He’s complained one too many times about Mishka chewing on furniture and jumping up onto chairs to steal food.

“At least Mishka can get up onto the bed and couch by herself so I don’t have to keep picking her up,” Aleks retaliates. “I remember when it took you weeks to teach Ein to get up the stairs.”

“She was a puppy!” exclaims James. “You know what? We’re gonna settle this once and for all. We’re gonna put up a poll and let people vote on who has the cuter dog.”

“What, on each of our Twitters or something?” Aleks admits, it’s a good idea. He knows Mishka will win by a landslide.

“On the Cow Chop account. We just have to ask Brett for the password.” James is already pulling out his phone to text Brett. Brett flat out told everyone that the only other person that is trusted with the password is Lindsey since he thinks the rest of them will tweet weird shit.

“He’s not going to trust us.” Aleks peers over James’ shoulder to see what James is typing. He basically explained the situation at hand.

“He said he’ll put a poll up and that we’re idiots because Mishka and Ein are both equally cute.”

“Well, the poll will tell us if that’s true or not.”

The next day, Aleks and James try to persuade each member to admit which dog they think is the cutest. Like promised, Brett made a poll for the Twitter while also calling out James and Aleks again for being idiots. The rest of the members agree they think the dogs are both equally cute, minus Jakob who said he thinks it’s cute when James leaves him alone. By lunchtime, Ein is pulling more votes. James most certainly does gloat, but of course Aleks tlls him they have until 9:34 pm before the poll ends.

 

“Time to see the votes!” Aleks pulls out his phone when he realizes what time it is. The poll is over, so now it’s time to see. Earlier in the day, they agreed to not look at the votes anymore until it was time.

“It’s a fuckin’ tie?” James stares at the numbers, a perfect 50/50 split between Ein and Mishka.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Aleks groans, refreshing the page as if that would suddenly change the votes.

“Well, I guess we’ll never know who has the cuter dog, even though it’s Ein,” says James with an obvious smirk on his face.

“Keep saying that and you’re not going to get laid for a week,” threatens Aleks. The smirk on James’ face falls.

“Both our dogs are equally cute,” James corrects his previous statement.

“That’s right, babe.” Aleks places a quick peck on James cheek before heading into the kitchen.


	21. Aleks Stream (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and James have revealed that they are dating, so when Aleks starts streaming again, people ask to see James.

“Here’s Ein!” Aleks fakes huffing and puffing as he picks up the Corgi. She wiggles in his arms in attempt to lick his face. Aleks takes a look a chat to see almost everyone going wild over the dog. He releases her, peeking back up to read more chat comments.

“‘James?’ ‘Where’s James?’” Aleks reads from the chat. “Hey, babe, they want you to come on.” Aleks looks over his monitors, peering at James who is lounging on the couch in Aleks’ stream room now with Ein who had wandered back over to her owner.

“Oh, do they?” James laughs. “Well, I guess I could make a guest appearance.” James gets up so he can drag a chair over.

A few weeks ago, James and Aleks announced that they are dating. They’ve been dating for about a year now, but of course they wanted to keep it secret since they had greater things to worry about than revealing their relationship to their fanbase. When they became more comfortable with telling them, Aleks became more and more touchy which lead people to question if Novahd was real at the rate Aleks was flirting. Of course, they announced in a BTS that, yes, Novahd is real.

“Come here, maybe I can get extra money cause you’re here,” Aleks jokes, scooting over a bit to make room for James.

“Hi, chat, I don’t know why you want me, but here I am.” James waves as soon as he’s seated. His eyes scan the chat, which is mostly comments about his appearance and how excited they are to see him.

“‘Hi, James, I love you’. Hey, thank you for the donation, Mongoose101,” Aleks reads the message that popped up with a $4.20 donation. “See, I told you I’d get more donations because of you.”

“I don’t know how you got so many in the first place because you fucking suck at this game,” says James bluntly.

Aleks looks at him, appalled. “Yo, fuck you, I’m the best monster hunter there is!”

“Yeah, sure.” James takes the controller from his boyfriend after rolling his eyes at him.

For the rest of the stream, James helps/ criticizes Aleks’ game playing skills. At one point, Aleks became so frustrated that James gave him a kiss on the head in attempt to make him feel better. The chat went nuts when that happened, but James told them to calm the fuck down. In the end, for three more hours, people got what they have been asking for for whatever reason.

They got another Novahd stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing at the end is a joke because people keep asking them to stream the same game together and Aleks just goes "Cow Chop".


	22. Russian Man Pranks Boyfriend (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks calls James an affectionate pet name, but it's not what he said it meant.

This will be the first Amazon Prime Time since James and Aleks came out as a couple. When they felt like the time was appropriate, they had announced the news. It’s Tuesday now that they are filming for Prime Time that will go up the following week. James and Aleks are currently sitting on the couch, ready to start on Trevor’s que.

“Welcome back to- what the fuck are you doing?” James begins to intro, but Aleks reaches his hand over to touch his face, more specifically his beard.

“I dunno, dude. Can I go first, though?” asks Aleks who has retracted his hand after James yelled at him.

“Do you fuckin’ think you deserve to go first?” James stares at Aleks who just stares back at him for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I do.” Aleks leans over the edge of the couch to drag a package onto his lap so he can give it to James. “Since we’re dating and all, I figured I’d get you a little something that represents that. Ya know what I mean my сожженный блин?” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” James gives Aleks one of his fed up looks. Aleks has called him a few things in Russian that he claims are pet names, but that saying is new. James can safely say he doesn’t trust anything Aleks says/ does when the camera is rolling even if they’re dating.

“It means sunshine. Cause you are my sunshine. My only sunshine,” Aleks starts to sing the song terribly while also trying to dance.

“Just give me my gift.” James yanks the box out of Aleks’ lap. Aleks settles back into the couch, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes as he watches James open the box.

 

“What do you want?” James asks upon entering Brett’s office space. He had texted him asking him to come into his office. Without question, James obeyed and now here he is. It’s Monday now and James is still trying to keep on track with their schedule. 

“Please read this.” Brett is laughing while pointing at something on his monitor. Coming around the desk, James can see that he’s looking at a comment on a video.

“‘I’m laughing Aleks called James a burned pancake in Russian’,” James reads out loud. Taking a glance at the other comments, there are other people confused as to what Aleks said that include replies confirming it was ‘burned pancake’.

“He called you a burned pancake and you had no idea!” Brett continues to laugh while James pouts.

“There’s no way.” Pushing Brett aside, James opens Google Translate and types in the phrase. Sure enough, the speak button recites the exact words Aleks said in Russian.

“I’m sorry, but I thought that was so funny. I’m surprised you didn’t find that out sooner,” admits Brett. To be fair, if James went on social media more, he could have know that he was not called ‘sunshine’ in Russian a lot sooner.

“That asshole.” James leaves Brett’s office, coming back into the main room. He heads straight to where Aleks is sitting at the picnic table, eating food and scrolling on his phone.

“What?” Aleks looks up when he sees his boyfriend approaching him.

“So, when were you going to tell me that you called me a ‘burned pancake’ while we were filming Amazon?” James asks casually.

Aleks gives him a confused look before he remembers. “Oh, yeah! That was so funny. I knew someone was gonna know what I actually said.” He goes back to eating his burger, unfazed by how annoyed James is.

“Have all the names you been calling me stupid names?” asks James. He won’t admit it out loud, but if Aleks has been lying and said he’s been calling him sweet names when he hasn’t, James will be a tad hurt.

“Of course not. That was only for the video. It was a bit.” Aleks seems to catch on to James’ disappointment since he gets up to envelop his boyfriend into a hug. “I promise возлюбленная.”

“You’re still a huge asshole, you know that, right?” James smiles at other nickname Aleks used. He knows that means ‘beloved’ or ‘sweetheart’. It’s one of Aleks’ favorite names to call him in Russian.

“Yeah, you remind me everyday.”

“I don’t even look like a burned pancake,” James tries to defend himself.

“You’re absolutely right cause I would never eat a burned pancake.” Aleks gives James a look that totally means he’s suggesting what he’s saying. 

James scoffs at the innuendo, trying to cover up that it did affect him. “Just shut up and finish eating your damn lunch. We have to record after your slow ass is done.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Aleks winks at him then goes back to eating, leaving James to mumble to himself as he walks back to his desk. Sometimes having a bilingual boyfriend is a pain in the ass.


	23. Nail Polish Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks one day decides to paint his nails.
> 
> (implied Fake Chop)

“What do you think?” 

“What do I think of what?” questions James after taking a quick glance up and down Aleks’ body. James had been deep in pre planning their next heist at his desk when Aleks came over to bother him.

“This.” Aleks raises his right hand so that it’s level with James’ eyes.

“The nail polish isn’t suppose to go on your skin. It’s suppose to stay on the nail.” James looks up from Aleks’ nails to his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, I know that, but I don’t think Anna has any remover,” Aleks defends himself. “She left the bottle out and I was bored, so I tried painting them.” Aleks brings his hand closer to his face so that he can admire the black polish. Yeah, most of the skin around it is stained black due to him trying to wipe the nail polish away, but Aleks thinks he did a great job.

“You’re an idiot.” James rolls his eyes before standing up. He walks over to the bathroom with Aleks trailing behind him. James looks though all the cabinets in the bathroom, muttering under his breath about how one of the girls have to have remover.

“See I told you!” says Aleks when James gives up looking for the remover. James even tries actually asking Anna and Lindsey, who tell Aleks in fake voices that his nails do look nice, if there is any hidden bottle of nail polish remover. Turns out, they don’t have any at all.

“I’ll be right back,” announces James as he grabs his keys off his desk. He walks past Aleks on the way to the main door.

“Where are you going?” 

“To get you some fucking nail polish remover so you can fix your damn nails.” James leaves with a slam of the door. Aleks shrugs, deciding to go bother Brett in his office in the meantime. Asher, Trevor, and Jakob are out and about doing god knows what so he can’t mess around with them.

 

Almost half an hour later, James returns. The sound of a rustling plastic bag catches Aleks’ attention. He walks back over to James’ desk as he’s dumping the items out. He has a bottle of nail polish remover as promised, but he also bought cotton pads and q tips. There’s also a green tea bottle, but James cracks it open and drinks it himself much to Aleks’ dismay.

“Grab a chair,” James orders. Aleks listens, pulling up a rolling chair and sitting down. He lets James grab his hand to start cleaning up the polish on his skin. He even repaints a few nails since Aleks struggled with painting his right hand.

“You know, if you ever want to leave the crime world, you could open up a nail salon,” says Aleks. His nails look a thousand times better now. James managed to make his nails look like they were done by someone with experience, not by some guy who did this for fun. Aleks is full on impressed.

“Shut up,” James mutters, gathering up the mess of cotton pads and q tips that he used. He gets up so he can throw them away and escape more of Aleks’ comments. “I wasn’t going to let you look like a fucking idiot with your nails painted like that.”

“Thank you, I think I’ll keep the nail polish on since you did such a wonderful job.” Aleks continues to inspect his nails.

“Whatever, dude.”

For the rest of the day, Aleks makes such a spectacle every time he uses his hands for something. When Trevor, Asher, and Jakob come back, he is so excited to show them his new look. Of course the guys laugh at him first then they laugh at James since he helped Aleks. Brett’s just happy Aleks didn’t try to light the nail polish or the remover on fire, and Lindsey and Anna are impressed by James’ fix up job. All in all, a few days later when the paint starts to chip, Aleks borrows Anna’s nail polish bottle again and asks James to help fix it.


	24. New Bling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks gets his ears pierced and he doesn't get the reaction he was looking for from the rest of his crew.
> 
> (implied Fake Chop)

“Those aren’t real,” Trevor says to Aleks after he showed everyone his latest body altering addition.

“They are real, what the fuck?” Aleks glares at the younger. He did not pay a shit ton of money to have custom made pure gold hoop earrings and get his ears pierced to have Trevor claim they’re fake.

“Why did you get your ears pierced?” Jakob pipes up.

“Cause I wanted to. I like them.” Aleks fingers the earring in his left ear. He got them done today, so they hurt a tad bit. He just needs to make sure he doesn’t forget to clean them.

“I think they look great on you, Aleks,” Lindsey defends him. Next to her, Anna nods.

“Thank you, Lindsey,”  Aleks says honestly. Fuck Trevor and Jakob.

“They make you look dumb,” Asher immediately tries to ruin the mood.

“Says the guy that had to get a nipple piercing after he lost a bet,” Aleks retorts, now glaring at Asher.

“Yeah, but I took it out a week later. You actually got your ears pierced because you wanted to.”

“Fuck off, I look good!” Sometimes, Aleks thinks about murdering everyone in his crew. This is one of those times. Anna and Lindsey can live, though, since they like his new piercings.

“Whatever you say, man.” James had been enjoying the slight bullying against Aleks since James never thought he would do something like this.

“I hate you all.” Aleks pouts like the toddler he is. His crew can be so mean sometimes.


	25. Coffee Pickup Lines (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks still writes pick up lines on James' cup even though they are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for a cliché coffee shop AU? No? Oh well

“My usual, please,” James requests.

“James, you change your ‘usual’ every week. Which one is it today?” Aleks sighs loudly. He works for a local Starbucks while James works at a pizza place a few streets over. Every morning before James has to go to work, he stops by his boyfriend’s work and orders a drink. It takes a toll on his wallet, but it’s worth it to see Aleks.

“A tall caramel macchiato, please.” James grins as Aleks rolls his eyes. A week ago his usual was just a black coffee. 

“Is that all?” Aleks asks the mandatory question as he grabs a cup and write James’ name on it.

“A kiss.” Another eye roll from Aleks gets James to let out a laugh.

“I’m working.” Though Aleks doesn’t look at James, he still smiles as he rings his boyfriend up.

“James!” James hears his name being called out two minutes later by one of Aleks’ co workers. 

“Thank you!” he says to the girl that had made his drink. Picking up the drink, he notices something on the other side of the cup. He turns it carefully, reading the twriting that says, ‘this coffee is hot, but you’re hotter’. 

“What a dork,” says James fondly. Ever since Aleks started working at Starbucks, he’s been writing shitty pick up lines and compliments on James’ cup. It’s so cliché to do, but James loves it and he’s sure Aleks likes doing it just as much. Leaving, James catches his boyfriend’s eye and winks. Another smile crosses Aleks’ face. Buying these overpriced drinks is totally worth it if he can keep getting cheesy pick up lines every time he buys one.


	26. Brett the Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks is beyond stressed, so he goes to Brett for help.
> 
> (implied Fake Chop)

Aleks is one of those people that can’t handle stress very well. He lets the stress eat at him until he explodes. One too many times he’s done something harmful due to the stress building up inside him. The rest of the crew has been working on Aleks trying to be more open about his stress and telling him that everyone is here to help him.

Right now, Brett is taking care of him. The poor thing had worked himself into a panic over basically nothing. Brett was able to calm Aleks down enough and coax him into explaining what’s wrong. Once they talked things out and Aleks felt assured about everything, he realized how exhausted he is.

“Can I lay my head in your lap?” he asks softly like he’s embarrassed by his request. When Brett is not about to murder someone, he releases such calming energy. Aleks just wants to sleep and let Brett watch over him.

“Of course, come here.” Brett moves to the couch that he put into his office space. It actually acts as a napping area for himself as it’s super comfy. Still, he situates himself comfortably on the cushion. Aleks curls up on the couch, placing his head in Brett’s lap. 

“You gonna take a nap?” Brett asks. He places his left hand on top of Aleks’ head, petting his hair in a soothing motion.

“Maybe,” Aleks continues to speak in his soft voice.

“Take a nap. You need one,” Brett urges. He’s seen the bags growing darker over the past week or so. It’s obvious that the stress is causing Aleks to have a shit sleeping pattern.

“Yeah,” whispers Aleks. It’s the last thing Brett hears from him. He stays silent and statue still as he continues to run his fingers though Aleks’ hair. It doesn’t take long for Brett to recognize that Aleks had fallen asleep as he hoped. Now smiling, Brett keeps up his job as if removing his hand from the man’s head will wake him up.

 

“Brett!” Brett almost startles at the loud shouting of his name. Thank god he didn’t jerk at the sound or else it might have woken up the still sleeping Aleks.

“What?” he hisses at Trevor whose face is now one of fear at hearing the annoyance in Brett’s words.

“We can’t find- oh. There he is.” Trevor looks embarrassed now. Him and James had been looking for Aleks for twenty minutes. They know first hand how Aleks can be when super stressed, so they automatically feared the worst. After calling him only to find his phone on his desk and after checking everywhere else in the warehouse, they thought he went missing on purpose.

“Yeah, he’s here,” says Brett bluntly. Those idiots also know that Aleks likes to come to Brett for support. One of them could have asked in a less obnoxious way if Aleks is with him.

“I’m sorry I bothered you. I’m, uh, gonna go tell James he’s in here.” Trevor slowly shuts the door, that he nearly busted in when he opened it, to Brett’s office. Brett lets out a sigh after the younger has gone. He strokes Aleks’ hair again since Trevor’s interruption had caused him to stop.

“He can be so loud sometimes,” mumbles Aleks. Oh, so Trevor did end up waking up Aleks. He’s going to have to chew him out for that later.

Brett laughs and says, “Yeah, he can be, but we love him.”

“Mmmhmm.”


	27. Oh No (Hundarhd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett is an ER nurse and one day he sees something he never thought he would have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad, but I promise the ending is a nice one.

Brett frowns at what he was just told. The ambulance is on its way with a 25 year old male who was T-boned by a car that, according to witnesses, ran a red light. According to the medics, the male keeps rapidly losing blood and they are unable to stop it. The guy needs all hands on him as soon as he is wheeled into the ER. Sometimes being an er nurse can be rough. This is one of those moments. A young guy is suffering because someone was stupid enough to run a red light. Brett wishes he didn’t see emergencies to this degree, but this is what he signed up for.

“Someone get the crash cart!” One of Brett’s co workers shouts. Over the chaos of people trying to run around gathering items, Brett is able to see one of the medics doing compressions on the male. His heart drops. Those tattoos he would recognize anywhere.

“Aleks!” screams Brett. He pushes past everyone that is trying to work on him to see his boyfriend. Aleks’ face is a mess of cuts and blood. His shirt had been cut open. Brett can see the blood that’s staining the material and is running from the multiple cuts all over his body. There’s so much blood that Brett isn’t even sure which injury is bleeding the most.

“You need to stay back!” Brett can hear the voice of his closest friend in the ER, Lindsey. She’s standing in front of him, trying to push his back so that he doesn’t get in the way. Brett struggles, but he can also feel a pair of arms holding his behind his back. Someone is obviously restraining him from behind to hold him in place. 

“Clear!” a voice calls out a second later. Aleks’ body jumps at the reaction of the shock. To Brett’s horror doesn’t work the first time, so they try it again a few more times.

“We have a pulse!” another voice shouts. Brett almost collapses onto the floor out of sheer relief. Lindsey and whoever else was holding him back now supporting him as his body sags at the news. Brett watches as they stabilize his boyfriend so that they can take him up to the ICU. Brett then follows right beside as they rush him to the room, holding Aleks’ hand the entire way.


	28. No Kisses for You (Hundarhd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks is sick and Brett is scared to get sick from him.

"Not even a kiss on the cheek?” Aleks asks in a fake offended tone.

“Nope, sorry, darling,” Brett says after he cringes away from Aleks’ lips. Yesterday, Aleks had told Brett that he wasn’t feeling too well. Brett, being the health nut he is, has been trying to avoid catching any germs from his boyfriend while also trying to care for the sick male. Let’s just say the amount of vitamins and healthy foods Brett eats has increased over the past two days.

“Can I give you an air kiss?” Aleks pouts, clearly upset that Brett is refusing any kind of kiss just because he doesn’t want to get sick. Aleks understands, but it’s hard for him since he is such a lovely dovey person.

“I’ll accept as many air kisses as you want.” Brett smiles which then makes Aleks smile. He blow Brett a kiss who then makes a show of catching the kiss and then putting it on his own lips.

 

“Good night, Aleks.” Brett places a kiss on Aleks’ lips before he even has a chance to respond. It’s just an automatic thing they do. A kiss before they go to sleep.

“Brett?” 

“Mmhmm?” Brett hums. He is already comfy in the bed and all he wants to do is fall right asleep.

“You kissed me on the lips.”

“Damnit!” Brett brings his hand up to scrub at his lips while he hears Aleks laugh from beside him. “If I get sick it’s your fault.”

“No, you kissed me on your own free will. Don’t worry, if you get sick, I’ll take care of you. Now, shut up. I need to sleep so I can feel better.”

“Fine.” Brett knows he shouldn’t get sick from something like that, but if he actually does get sick, he has a feeling Aleks is still going to try and kiss him.


	29. Study Help (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is talking anatomy in college and he needs some help studying.

“Hey, can you help me study?” James questions his boyfriend after taking a glance up from his notes and open textbook.

Aleks lowers his phone in order to look at his boyfriend and says, “What are you studying?”

“The bones of the body. Right now I’m looking at facial bones.”

“How can I help you?” James’ major is nursing while Aleks is going for graphic design. Two very different careers, but they try and help each other as much as they can when helping the other study and whatnot.

“Come here.” James motions towards himself. He shoves the papers to a different part of his bed so that he is still able to see them, but Aleks has enough room to sit.

“Okay, fine.” Aleks positions himself on the bed with his legs cross.

“The mandible is right here.” Without warning, James leans over and kisses Aleks on his lower jaw. Aleks’ face flushes at the sudden action. To be completely honest, James isn’t the kind of guy who gives out random kisses. It’s usually himself. 

“The zygomatic bone is here.” James moves up to place a kiss on Aleks’ cheek bone.

“The frontal bone here.” Another kiss is placed to Aleks’ forehead.

“Temporal.” James gently turns Aleks’ head to the side and kisses the skin just above his ear.

For the next hour, Aleks helps James study the facial bones. While not every bone James is able to kiss, he does his damndest to kiss all the ones he can. Aleks glows at the kisses. It’s a win-win situation since James is retaining the information better and Aleks is getting a shit ton of kisses. 

Once James has mastered the facial bones, he works his way down the rest of Aleks’ body, kissing the skin covering the bones he has to remember. Come test time, James passes it with flying colors, and it’s all thanks to Aleks.


	30. Over Protective James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random dude called Trevor fat, so what does James do? Murder him, of course!
> 
> (Fake Chop)

“You know, murder was not on today’s agenda,” James admits, staring down at the dead body.

“Normal people don’t say that,” Trevor says, also staring at the dead body. The guy had made a comment about Trevor’s weight, so James snapped and slit his throat. Trevor can’t say this is the first time James has killed someone for making fun of him.

“When were we ever normal?” James questions, taking a second to eye Trevor.

“You’re right, but what are we gonna do about the body?”

“Nothing.” James shrugs. “It was his fault he called you fat. It doesn’t concern me what happens to his body.” With that sentence, James turns to leave the body behind.

“People suck,” Trevor then says once they are well away from the dead man. 

“Yeah, they do, Trevor.” Though people suck, at least Fake Chop can kill those who annoy them and get away clean. James considers it a perk of being in a crew. He can also kill those who disrespect his friends, which is an even greater feeling. 

Later, James buys Trevor some of his favorite food in hopes of cheering him up. He knows comments about his weight strike Trevor deep down, but James wants to make sure he knows he cares. The smile he gets from Trevor is enough to make feel just as happy.


	31. One Day at the Dog Park (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was enjoying his day at the dog park when some loud guy comes with his hyperactive dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I will never be tired of: Novahd and anything that involves them meeting/ going to dog parks.

One thing James finds therapeutic is going the local dog park. He turns Ein loose then proceeds to chill on a bench for a few hours just watching the other dogs, reading, or messing around on his phone. It’s easy enough to keep track of Ein, too, due to her unique sounding barks. However, one afternoon, James peaceful afternoon is interrupted by shouting.

“Mishka, Mish- calm down!” A male voice rises above the sounds of the dogs playing. James’ attention is drawn to the man who is trying to hold back a dog whose tail is wagging 90 miles per hour. He has just entered the gated off area and his dog is already trying to pull his arm off in excitement.

“Okay, okay, there. Go. Be free.” The man unclips his dog’s leash. James then watches as the pup races towards a group of dogs her own size. They sniff each other for a few seconds before they start playing. In a matter of a minute, the guy’s fluffy ass dog breaks away from the bigger dogs and runs over to Ein. For some reason, Ein barks at the dog.

“Hey, Ein!” James calls to his dog. Hearing him, she waddles over to her owner. “Be nice, you jerk.” James gives her a head scrub. As he’s talking to her, out of the corner of his eye, James notices the guy coming his way.

“Sorry, dude. My dog is just really fucking excited to be here. She hasn’t been to a dog park in ages,” says the guy, who is fucking cute up close, with an apologetic smile.

“Nah, man, it’s cool. I’m sorry my dog is an asshole.” James tries to act cool in front of the guy. Maybe since he’s here, he’ll just invite himself to sit next to James. There must be some telepathic communication since he then settles down.

“She’s got a lot of bite for such a small dog,” the guy jokes.

“Yeah, she think she’s a big dog, but I’ve watched her get run over by the actual big dogs numerous times.” James’ comment makes the guy laugh, and is it cliché to say James is already in love with it?

“It’s like my dog. She think she’s a tiny lap dog, but she’s bigger than she thinks she is.” The guy then laughs at his own dog. “I’m Aleks, by the way.”

“James.” 

That’s how their relationship started. Ein barked at Mishka and from there, James and Aleks formed a friendship as they watched their dogs. The relationship strengthen with each dog park visit. Usually they visit at the same time. The friendship eventually turned into an actual romantic relationship. Even though the first time Ein and Mishka met Ein barked at her, now the two always take naps with each other and are the best of friends. All in all, James is glad Aleks’ loud mouth interrupted his day all those months ago.


	32. Asher has no Concept of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Trevor wants to do is take a nice, relaxing shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is totally based off that prompt from one of the incorrect cc quotes on Tumblr so shoutout to who ever wrote the original post and who based it off Trevor and Asher.

Sometimes, Trevor can be a pretty quiet person. When he is acting loud and wild, it’s usually only for a little bit. Trevor values peace and quiet, unlike his roomates. What Asher and Jakob love more than anything is to stomp around the house like a herd of elephants. They also enjoy having screaming matches, which makes Trevor want to bash his head in more often than not. Still, Trevor loves his friends and just accepts their loudness.

When in the house, Trevor escapes the noise by showering. He brings his phone in along with a speaker and just lets playlists blast. Paired with the sound of running water, it’s almost impossible to hear whatever Asher or Jakob are doing. However, one thing Trevor has never thought about doing is locking the door.

“Hey, are we-”

“Ahhh!” Trevor screams as a reaction to the shower curtain being ripped back. He had been washing off soap on his body, so his eyes were shut so water wouldn’t get into his eyes.

“Stop screaming! Are we out of Cheetos?” There stands Asher, completely unbothered that he scared the living shit out of his friend.

“Are we what?” asks Trevor once he knows he’s not about to die from a heart attack or a murderer. It was hard to hear Asher due to the music playing and the water. The music and water was also the reason why Trevor didn’t hear the door opening. He pulls the curtain back over so that it’s covering his lower half. 

“Cheetos. Are we out of them?” Asher is staring at Trevor like he’s the dumb one.

“I- I don’t freaken know, dude. Why didn’t you check yourself?” It probably took Asher longer to come into the bathroom and ask him rather than it would have taken him to check the spot where the keep stuff like Cheetos.

“Oh, yeah, I could have done that. Thanks, man.” Asher turns around, shutting the door behind him. Trevor stares for a few seconds, before sighing loudly and continuing his shower. Next time, Trevor is sure to lock the bathroom door next time.


	33. Bath Time for the Pups (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots wash their dogs.

“Hey, do you want to help me bath the dogs?” Aleks questions James after they had come home from the dog park. It’s a beautiful day in LA, so they decided to treat their pups and went on an unofficial date to the dog park. To no surprise, both of their dogs rolled around in the dirt and got themselves dirty. Since they’ve gotten home, Aleks has been picking little bits of leaves from Mishka’s fluffy fur.

“Both at the same time?” 

“No, we can do Ein first since she’s easier to handle,” insists Aleks. When it comes to bath time Ein just sits and accepts her fate like a good dog while Mishka is a whole other story. It’s going to need the both of them to wash her.

“Alright, I’ll get Ein. You wanna get the dog shampoo and towels?” James goes off in search of wherever his dog went. She’s most likely in the kitchen getting a drink of water and cooling off on the cold floor.

“Yup.” Aleks heads into the bathroom where they have the dog shampoo and the towels they use to dry them stored in the closet. He even breaks up a few bits of treats since sometimes bath time isn’t Ein’s favorite thing in the world.

“Here she is.” James enters the bathroom with his dog in his arms. He shuts the door with his hip before setting Ein down gently in the bathtub. Aleks turns on the water and sets it to a nice lukewarm temperature before hosing her down with the showerhead.

Since Ein is a small dog, it doesn’t take long for the both of them to wash her. James does the actual washing part as Aleks runs the showerhead over her to wash away the suds while also occasionally handing her a treat. Once she’s officially soap free, Aleks shuts off the water as James lifts her out of the tub. They both work together to dry her off as much as they can. Afterwards, they let her run around the house. Ein gracefully rubs her body and face against the carpet. 

“Ready to bath the devil?” Aleks asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” James jokes as he wipes at the water Ein left as she was being dried off. Aleks goes downstairs to get Mishka, and he returns a few moments later. When she sees what’s about to happen, she starts wiggling in his arms.

“Don’t you dare!” Aleks places Mishka into the bathtub as James shuts the door behind him. “Please be a good dog.”  
“Here, Mishka, have a treat.” James extends his hand out for her to take half a dog biscuit. This time, the roles are reversed. Aleks is washing his dog as James rinses her off. 

“Mishka, no, please, stay in the tub!” begs Aleks not even two minutes after he started scrubbing the shampoo into her fur. It’s hard to wash her in general because of how much god damn fur she has, but it’s impossible to wash her since she can’t sit still. 

“Don’t you dare,” James says as he watches Mishka attempt to climb out the tub. She manages to get her front paws on the edge of the tub, and she shakes.

“Noooo!” Aleks and James both scream, instinctively turning away to avoid being hit in the face with water. 

“Mishka, you bitch.” Aleks picks up her paws and lets them drop back into the bottom of the tub. “I haven’t even washed everywhere yet.”

The rest of the bathing session is pretty much the same way. Mishka tries to climb out of the tub or shake the water off her while James feeds her treats in order to persuade her to stay in the tub. Still, by the time she’s fully rinsed off, both of them are also covered in water. Their shirts and pants are probably just as wet as Mishka is. There’s also fur everywhere thanks to her having such a fluffy coat.

“Do it. We’re already soaking wet,” Aleks says to his dog after she climbs out of the tub. As if she understood her owner, she shakes, sending droplets everywhere. Of course Aleks and James are hit again with more water. 

“Come here.” James throws a towel over her and starts erratically rubbing it along her fur. Aleks joins and soon Mishka is a somewhat dry fluff ball.

“Go, play.” Aleks opens the door to the bathroom and Mishka races out of the door, rubbing her face along the floor like Ein did.

“I’m tired, now,” announces James.

Aleks looks at his boyfriend, sighs, then says, “Me too.”


	34. Watch Your Mouth (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks is the Hub's latest recruit, but little does he know is that he's not the only one that can speak Russian.
> 
> (Fake Chop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there are nsfw themes, but there is no graphic scenes, only sentences and a mention of implied sex. 
> 
> (Also, what ever is in italics is supposed to be Russian, so just pretend.)

“Nova, this is our new recruit, Immortal,” Kootra informs him. Standing next to him is a scrawny kid who has shaggy brown hair. He more looks like an angst filled middle schooler than some high end assassin. Both Jordan and Sly swear up and down that he’s one of the best around. From first glance, James is convinced Jordan must have picked up the wrong person.

“ _You’re kinda cute_ ,” the guy says in Russian without a beat. The surprise of his words takes James aback since that is totally something you say when first meeting someone. James guesses Jordan never told the kid he actually speaks Russian as well.

“Does he speak English?” he asks, eying Immortal who just gives him a mischievous grin. Jordan shoots him a knowing look since he says, “Yes, but he speaks Russian around people he’s not familiar with.” Of course Koots gave him the kid to show around since he knows Russian. “Alright, well, Immortal. I’ll show you around.” James turns so that he can leave Jordan’s office, the guy following behind him.

“ _I would totally get down on my knees for you_ ,” James hears behind him. He almost stops then and there out of pure shock at what was just said. However, his face heats up a little instead. Immortal is cute himself, if James is being honest. Still, James tries to ignore the words to the best of his ability. He keeps walking, Immortal a few steps behind him.

“This is where we keep the cash.” James opens up a room where there are multiple filing cabinets that are full of stacks of cash. There’s also a table with a money counting machine and a few other things inside the room.

“ _I bet you’d be a good fuck_ ,” is the response. Again, James is thrown off by the words, but he tries to pretend that he doesn’t understand what is being said. He just continues the tour around the place. By the end of their tour, Immortal has said so much filthy stuff that James almost shoves him up against a wall and fucks him there. Nova isn’t known for his patience and restraint, so James is damn near exhausted from trying to keep himself in check.

“ _You know, you should know if your new crew members are fluent in any other languages before you start talking about how much you want to suck dick_ ,” James says as soon as he is done with showing him around. They’re back to the main room of the office, everyone else around them doing their own things.

Immortal’s eyes go wide in horror before he smirks and says, “You understood all of that?” This time it’s in clear perfect English.

“Of course, you idiot! I just said a full sentence in Russian!” Okay, so this guy is incredibly hot, but not the wisest. “My name is actually Aleks,” he says, completely ignoring James.

“Yeah, and my name is James. Or, as you want to call me, daddy.” James has had enough with the sexual tension that has risen with all of Aleks’ remarks. At James’ introduction, Aleks’ face flushes bright red.

“You weren’t supposed to know what any of that meant,” he admits. James can’t believe that the guy that’s now a bashful mess was just smugly saying how much he wants to fuck James not even five minutes ago.

“I know, but oh well. Do you want to get laid or not?” That seems to perk up Aleks since another mischievous smile spreads across his lips. Needless to say, the next tour Aleks receives is the one of James’ bedroom.


	35. Surprise! (Novahd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never leave Aleks unattended or else he might just find a cat and bring it home.

James was only gone for five days. He had to fly back home to Pennsylvania due to family matters, leaving Aleks home alone in their giant ass house in Colorado. He knows Aleks gets lonely when James is gone. It’s a huge house, and when you’re the only one in it, it feels a little intimidating. Sure, Aleks has Mishka and Ein, but they don’t fill the space like another human does.

“She was sorting through some old boxes and she found a bunch of old projects that I did in elementary school,” James continues to recap his time at home. They have just entered the house, Ein and Mishka now beyond excited to see James. He coos at the girls and takes a few minutes to pet them before continuing to the stairs and up to their bedroom.

“As I was saying, she kept so many shitty drawings I made and I tried to tell her to throw them away, but she wants to keep them.” James rolls his eyes, reaching out for the handle to their room. They usually keep it closed so the dogs don’t mess up the room when they’re gone. James opens it, relieved that he’s back. While he was back in his childhood home, there is nothing like being in the home that you created with the person you love.

“Aleksandr, what the fuck is that!” James shouts in surprise once the door swings open. On their bed, there is a very obvious lump that stands out against the black blanket. At James’ voice, the lump moves. The lump takes a few form, curling from the ball shape to a more stretched out one. The lump is a cat?

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about that,” Aleks says from behind his boyfriend. Aleks squeezes past James and enters the room. He cautiously walks over to the bed, gently picking up the kitten that had just woken up from its nap.

“Don’t tell me that’s a kitten.” James stares in disbelief as the tiny thing starts to climb over Aleks as it lets out a little mew. It would probably have been cuter if James knew to expect to see a cat when he came home.

“Surprise! It’s a kitten!” Aleks delicately holds up the cat so that it’s level with James’ eyes. The kitten is on the bigger size, so that probably means it’s a few months old. James isn’t a kitten expert, but it sure as hell does not look like a newborn one. It’s a fluffy little ball of fur that’s brown with shades of black and a tiny bit of white. Its eyes are a striking yellow color.

“Where did you find a cat?” James reaches out to touch the kitten, which is incredibly soft. That makes James melt just a bit. Still, he didn’t expect Aleks to find and bring in a animal the five days James wasn’t there to supervise him.

“I was out walking the girls and Mishka kept tugging me over to this bush. I followed her and I found this little girl underneath it.” Aleks cradles the kitten to his chest like a baby. “I had to take them back inside, so thankfully she was still under the bush when I came back. I took her to the vet two days ago and the vet said she doesn’t have a chip and said that she’s probably just an average stray cat.”

“So you brought her home?” James really isn’t surprised at this rate that Aleks decided to keep the kitten instead of leaving it at the shelter. Aleks had always wanted a cat since his ex left him and took her cats with her. James and Aleks had talked about getting a cat, but it seems like the decision was made sooner than expected.

“Of course I did. Look how sweet she is. Ein and Mishka already love her, though she is scared of them.” The kitten starts to wiggle around, so Aleks walks back over to the bed and places her back down on it. They both watch in silence as the kitten walks around for a few seconds before laying down and curling back into a little ball.

“Did you already give her a name?” James knows Aleks. He knows that his boyfriend probably gave the cat a name in the first ten minutes that he found her. If she’s secretly been here for the past few days, Aleks must have given her a name.

“Of course.” Aleks grins like he was waiting for James to ask that question. “I named her Celia.”

“Celia,” says James to test it out. He gazes at Celia, the kitten that might not have had a home if Aleksandr hadn’t decided to pick her up.

“You’re not mad at me for bringing her in, are you?” Aleks asks in a suddenly serious tone. “If you don’t want to have a cat right now, I’ll take her to the shelter. I should have told you first, but I thought this would be a funny surprise.”

‘No, no, we can keep her,” James rushes out to calm Aleks. He would never make him get rid of the kitten. As long as the dogs are fine with her, then James is more than happy to welcome a few family member. “Honestly, there are a lot worse things I could come home to, but this was a nice surprise.”

“You’re the best.” Aleks plants a kiss on James’ lips, grinning widely as he pulls away. James can’t help but to smile at that. Obviously his boyfriend is beyond happy at the conformation that he can keep the kitten.

“Besides, I’m sure you already have a litter box, food, toys, and all that other shit.” 

“You bet your ass I do.”

“You knew I would say yes to keeping her, didn’t you?”

“Of course. How could you say no to her?” Aleks motions to Celia who is back to napping. Seeing her on the king sized bed is an adorable sight and James can’t help help but to think of her, along with Mishka and Ein, all curled up with him and Aleks.

“I would be heartless if I did,” laughs James. “Welcome to the family, Celia.”


	36. Brett Blames Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it happened, doesn't mean it should have in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is sort of an angsty Fake Chop prompt, but there is no character death or anything like that, I promise.

Brett blames himself entirely for what happened.

He’s the oldest. He’s the one with more experience with this type of shit. No matter what, he’s the one that is supposed to watch over his new found crew members. Brett knows they can handle their own, but he’s been in their shoes before of not knowing all the ins and outs. The crime world is a vicious place. At any moment you have a risk of dying. Brett is supposed to look out for them, but what happened? He failed to do that and now Aleks is laying on a dirty broken couch with a bullet hole in his stomach.

It was the four of them, Aleks, Brett, James, and Trevor. It was supposed to be an easy snatch and grab at some jewelry store where they could then sell the necklaces, bracelets, rings, whatever for cash. Sure, James stole a shit ton of money from the Hub before him and Aleks peaced out, but it wouldn’t last them forever. They had to start making their own money, and jewelry trading seemed like an easy way to go for a just born crew.

However, it’s never as easy as everyone wants to think. In all honesty, they underestimated this place. They bursted into the store, smashed cases, shoved jewelry into bags, and before they knew it, there were cops all around. Somehow James managed to clear a path for them to get through, but Aleks end up being hit. Brett was right next to him. He should have noticed an officer was aiming at Aleks, but he was too focused on escaping that he failed to notice.

He managed to carry Aleks to the getaway car where Asher drove them to a safe house. The place is actually a safe house for the Hub, but they rarely used it at all, so James bet Jordan and Dan forgot all about it. As soon as they got there, Brett called a close friend of his who has patched him up a dozen of times or so to take care of Aleks. His friend somehow got the bullet out and stitched up the wound before wrapping it. He left after giving Aleks pain medication that knocked him out along with words saying that Aleks needs to take it easy. 

So, now here Brett is. He’s sitting on the uncomfortable couch with Aleks’ head in his lap as he sleeps. Brett had comforted him as his friend was working on fixing him up, so he decided to stay in his position of running his fingers through Aleks’ blonde hair while he’s lost in his thoughts. James and Trevor are currently meeting with some shady guys to trade the jewelry that they did steal. They’re supposed to pick Aleks and Brett back up as soon as they’re done.

When Aleks wakes back up, Brett will apologize so much that Aleks will probably get sick of it. Brett never apologizes. If there’s one thing he has learned about living in Los Santos, it’s to not apologize for anything no matter what the circumstances. However, Brett knows Aleks deserves an apology. He cares about Aleks. He cares about James. He cares about Trevor. He cares about everyone else in the crew more than he has cared about anyone in a long time. He promised to himself to look over the youngers, and here he has already failed. 

Aleks will probably say it wasn’t Brett’s fault that he got shot. He’ll probably say that it’s all okay since he lived. He’ll probably say this isn’t the first time he’s been shot, so Brett shouldn’t fuss as much. Still, Brett will apologize. Brett will work extra hard to make sure nothing like this happens again, even though deep down he knows it will one day. Brett will put the others life before his. If he dies so one of them can make it out alive, then so be it.


	37. When Your BF is Fit and You're Not (Hundarhd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Aleks is the type of person to eat unhealthy food in front of someone who is working out.

“You’re doing great, babe!” Aleks cheers from where he’s sitting on the floor. In front of him, Brett is working out. Since they moved in together, Brett set up his own tiny work out area for the times he can’t get to the gym for any reason or it’s closed.

“I really think you just like to watch me work out just so you can taunt me with shit,” Brett mutters, staring directly at Aleks who has a bag of Wendy’s and is currently dipping chicken nuggets into ketchup.

“No, I like watching you work out cause you look hot.” Aleks winks at his boyfriend who almost rolls his eyes at him. “You know, at first I didn’t like Wendy’s fries very much for some reason, but now they’re really good.” Aleks observes the fry he’s holding before he shoves it into his mouth. This time, Brett does roll his eyes.

“Here I am, sweating my ass off so I can keep in shape and there you are eating fast good like a gremlin.” To any other person, those words might seem harsh, but that’s just Brett and Aleks’ relationship. Besides, Brett has to hear about how old he is every day every time he complains about a small ache or pain. The least Brett can do is taunt his boyfriend right back for have a somewhat trash diet. 

“You say that as if you don’t love my squishy stomach.” Yeah, Aleks might have gained a few pounds since he moved out to LA and he’s been ordering Postmates more, but it’s not like he’s completely unhealthy. Since Brett and him started dating, Brett has been leading him into a more healthy lifestyle, but that doesn’t stop Aleks from ordering fast food.

“I do, I do.” Brett feels like a sap for admitting that fact, but it’s true. It makes Aleks softer, and that makes Brett love him more. “Okay, I’m done for the day.” He sets down the weights that he was using and then takes the towel that Aleks offers him so he can wipe the seat that had gathered on him during his workout. As Brett brings the towel down from his face, he sees Aleks extending a fry out to him.

“Fry?” Aleks looks innocent, but Brett can see the smirk that is hidden behind the sweet smile.

“One won’t kill me.” Brett accepts the fry and eats it. Aleks hold out another and Brett waves the food away from him. Sometimes you have to have a strong will against Aleksandr.


	38. Prom Season (Hundarhd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom season means sappy promposals.

Aleks never understood the appeal of prom. All the movies and tv shows he’s watched that included prom scenes never seemed appealing. Maybe it was just the way proms were portrayed on the screen, but hearing all the prom talk in school and seeing the pictures from prom his freshman and sophomore year never appealed to him. Now, as a junior, Aleks understands the hype. He’s excited for prom, but only if his plan goes well.

Prom season means it’s time for promposals. He’s seen a bunch already happening in his school. Guys asking girls with huge bouquets of flowers, signs, even one guy asking the girl in the middle of lunch with a cute stuffed animal. Since Aleks now has a boyfriend, he wants to try his hand at a promposal.

He’s dating Brett Hundley, a senior who, for some reason, everyone is both friends with him and is terrified of him at the same time. Brett is on the football team, and everyone knows he’s at the gym working out almost daily. He’s also incredibly smart with all his grades being high As. When word spread around that Aleksandr Marchant and Brett Hundley are dating, people were surprised. Not by the fact that either are gay, it’s just that they never expected Brett to get with a junior who is into graphic design, video games, and always try to come up with some lame excuse to miss out on gym. Still, they’ve been dating since the end of Aleks’ sophomore/ Brett’s junior year.

“What do you think?” Aleks asks his best friend after telling him about his idea for asking Brett to prom.

“I think it’s cliché,” Trevor states flat out.

“I don’t care if it’s cliché, dude, I just want to know if you think he’ll like it.” Trevor has a tendency to be very straightforward, and while Aleks appreciates that, sometimes it can be a bit annoying. 

“Of course he will like it, you fucking idiot. You could probably just hand him a crumpled piece of paper that says ‘prom?’ on it in pencil and he’ll love it.” Due to Aleks and Brett dating, Trevor has become closer to Brett, and even Brett’s best friends Lindsey and James. He knows Brett is easy going and probably wouldn’t mind being asked to prom via a simple piece of paper.

“Can you please help me then to design the poster?” Trevor is into art, so he can help Aleks make sure his sign is perfect.

“Of course I’ll help you,” Trevor says which makes Aleks smile widely. This year, Aleks is excited for prom.

The next day after school, Aleks picks up a piece of poster board so that him and Trevor can make the sign. He heads over to Trevor’s house since he’s the one that has far more art related material than Aleks does. They spend about two hours in Trevor’s room jamming out music while also creating the sign. Trevor helps make sure all the letters are straight while also helping Aleks design pictures and color in said pictures and letters. Once they finish, Aleks is beyond happy and excited to prompose to Brett tomorrow.

 

Aleks figures it will be easier to do it right in the morning. This way he can get it over with and not worry about the irrational thoughts of him being rejected by his boyfriend preventing him from backing out. He meets up with Trevor, of course, before he does it. Since the senior lockers are on the first floor and the junior lockers are on the second, Aleks has to head downstairs.

“You’ll film it, right?” Aleks asks Trevor as he adjusts the grip he has on the sign.

“Yeah, now let’s go before the first bell rings.” Trevor knows Aleks is nervous, but there’s nothing he has to fear. Trevor knows Brett would love to go to prom with him.

“Okay, let’s go.” Aleks takes a breath then starts weaving through the people in the halls. His classmates give him some looks since it’s obvious he’s about to prompose to Brett. Still, Aleks makes it down the stairs and heads towards where Brett’s locker is where he should be with James and Lindsey. When he gets closer, Brett seems to have a sixth sense for his boyfriend since he looks up just as Aleks is about to catch his attention.

“What is this?” Brett laughs as he takes in Aleks’ sign that he’s now holding up with a sheepish smile. The sign reads ‘prom would succ without you’ in black letters. Around the letters are cutely drawn succulents that Aleks and Trevor worked very hard on coloring in. 

“Will you go to prom with me?” Aleks then says, as he says the words he holds up his right hand to reveal that he’s holding a small pot with a succulent in it. He even stuck in a wire photo holder that has ‘prom?’ written in his ‘best’ cursive handwriting.

“Of course I will.” Brett has a huge smile stretched across his face. He takes the pot from Aleks’ hand before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. From behind, Lindsey awes at the couple while James smiles at the two. There are a few other cheers from the people around them as they watched the scene unfold. When Brett pulls back, Aleks has his own giant smile. Aleks turns to see Trevor still recording with his phone along with a smile on his best friend’s face as well

“I can’t wait.” Aleks leans in again to give Brett a quick peck on his lips. Finally, Aleks understands the excitement that comes with prom season.


End file.
